


Songbird Flies Free

by willows1010408



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dancetale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Quantumtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Dancetale Sans (Undertale), Dom/sub Undertones, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans/Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Ecto-Ass (Undertale), Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Breasts (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Gen, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans Has a Soul (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Outertale Papyrus (Undertale), Outertale Sans (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Spoilers, Yandere, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willows1010408/pseuds/willows1010408
Summary: This is about Sans and Papyrus having a younger sister who "dies" a long time before Frisk falls. But did she? Once the monsters are freed things change. Gaster is alive. He meets a young human girl and she isn't who she seems to be. Who is this girl? And what will the Undertale crew do when they find out her secrets? And what would happen if she is taken away from them? Read to find out!I ALSO DID NOT REALIZE FOR LIKE A WEEK THAT I SPELLED THE TITLE WRONG
Comments: 20
Kudos: 13





	1. Author's note Please read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about Sans and Papyrus having a younger sister who "dies" a long time before Frisk falls. But did she? Once the monsters are freed things change. Gaster is alive. He meets a young human girl and she isn't who she seems to be. Who is this girl? And what will the Undertale crew do when they find out her secrets? And what would happen if she is taken away from them? Read to find out!

So before I start this I want to say a few things.

1: This book is not for those who are 16 and younger. You must be 17 or older to read. It will have sex, torture and other triggers in it. I will post if a certain chapter has triggers in it. This first one will only have a person almost getting run over. That is all the real damage that will happen.

2: This book will have ships in it. Don't like it? Don't read.

3: This book will have AU'S in it including my friends AU Secrettale please don't steal. I will give credit where it is due. If I miss someone please let me know so I can fix it.

4: Undertale will be where this takes place and I will be adding my own OC into it. This is NOT CANNON IN ANY WAY.

5: There will be cursing if you don't like don't read.

6: This take place on the surface after the monsters have been freed by Frisk and it is five years later

7: In this I consider Chara to have been possessed by a demon and was freed by Frisk.

8: Also Asriel is freed and Flowey is freed and they are two separate people who both have complete, strong souls.

9: I will be using an AU concept made by: amorten-kun. Here's a link to their tumblr it is 18+ so respect that! link: https://amortem-kun.tumblr.com

10:I will not include the images in the book of the blog but the AU idea I am going to use.

11: Alata is my OC don't steal. if you want to see what she looks like look on my friends Deviant art page: https://www.deviantart.com/rainer101

12: Secrettale is my friends as is Secretfell, Secretswap and any other variations of the AU I created so please don't steal. I WILL REPORT YOU IF YOU DO. Link to their deviant art: https://www.deviantart.com/rainer101

13: Here's the discord sever link for Secrettale Please join if you like the AU:https://discord.gg/fGFTkP

14: My friend does art and music commissions so message them on deviant art link: https://www.deviantart.com/rainer101

if you want a drawing or song (originals or remixes) GO CHECKOUT THEIR YOUTUBE:https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8eysgQjWr3S-cCLJrHcEgg?view_as=subscriber :P

15: In this story Gaster never dies, Alphys and Undyne are older than Sans and Papyrus by a lot. (in the beginning) Alphys is 19, and Undyne is 19 while Sans is 8 and Papyrus is 5. Gaster is several hundred years old with Ariel. Sans and Papyrus have never seen the surface while Gaster and Ariel have but only for 20 years or so.

16: Toriel and Muffet are both Godmothers of Sans, Papyrus and Alata and Grillby and Asgore are Godfathers of the three.

17: Chara is possessed three years after Alata is "killed" Chara is possessed by the demon and is killed along with Asriel in the barrier incident and Asriel becomes Flowey and Chara becomes the ghost who haunts Frisk to do genocide runs until Frisk saves Asriel and then finds Chara's soul and saves her too. In doing this Flowey gets his own soul and becomes his own being that can in times of great need become omega (photo-shop) Flowey

18: By the time Alata "dies" six humans have fallen other than Chara. Each have died either from the fall or from a disease that the monsters could not cure. Asgore did NOT kill them and Toriel stays with him.

19: Finally Enjoy! This will be on here, wattpad (which you can watch me at Rainer101) Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/rainer101


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about Sans and Papyrus having a younger sister who "dies" a long time before Frisk falls. But did she? Once the monsters are freed things change. Gaster is alive. He meets a young human girl and she isn't who she seems to be. Who is this girl? And what will the Undertale crew do when they find out her secrets? And what would happen if she is taken away from them? Read to find out!

Author's Note: HEY HEY HEY!! This is my third book! GO ME! The others are on wattpad same username rainer101 my logo is the avengers "a" symbol *Cue the one awkward person who claps* HEHEHE .... So the main character is a girl who is sixteen. Her name is Lila. But the focus on this chapter is the past. You can see her on rainer101 who is on deviant art and I paid for her to be drawn as Rainer101 does commissions (we have the same user isn't that cool?:P

We start off in the past when Sans is just eight and Papyrus is five. Gaster is alive married to Ariel and they are trying for another child. They succeed and Ariel is currently pregnant with a young baby skeleton girl. A skeleton but under unique circumstances this skeleton was born. Near the barrier Gaster finds some human bones and uses a small amount of their bone to help Ariel have their child. Thus our little skeleton baby is three percent human and ninety seven percent skeleton. This means she has a human form and could pass through the barrier with out dying, but our skeleton family doesn't know this. Not even Gaster. Gaster as the royal scientist is at work when he gets a call from Ariel. He answers the phone to hear his worried wife's voice, "Gaster, the baby's coming! What should I do?" Her panicked state rises and Gaster soothingly says, "Ariel, it is alright, I will take you to the hospital. Lady Toriel will be there visiting the children who are there and I am sure she will come to help. Just put Sans on the phone okay? And don't move." Ariel replies in a shaking voice, "Okay... okay..." and hands the phone to a younger chubby, marshmallow, Sans, with a gap in his teeth and glasses taped to his face. Sans says, "hello? dad? what should i do? i'm scared dad!"

Gaster's bones grip the phone tighter as he grabs his bag rushing about shouting to his workers he has to go as his wife is having her baby. He hear shouts of congratulation, but is stopped by one of his interns. Dr. Alphys, who says in a stuttering voice, " H-h-here Dr. G-g-gaster!" She hands Gaster the books of Fonts and Gaster is very grateful. This will help him name his new daughter. Gaster says, "Thank you Dr. Alphys!" and is helped out the labs door as he sprints to Waterfall to get a ride from the River Person, who oddly enough knew he needed a ride. The interns and Doctors all shake their heads and hope for good news. Gaster re-tapes his glasses to his face as he runs. He makes it to the stop in waterfall and there the River Person is waiting and says, "Tralala! Where to good doctor?" Gaster says, out of breath, "Snowdin! And quickly please!  
He then says to Sans quickly, "Sans, go into mine and your mother's room. In front of the bed is a red suitcase. You can use your magic, it will be heavy. Grab your mother's coat, yours and Papyrus' and bring them downstairs bundle yourself, Papyrus and your mother up and wait for me. Unless her water breaks then teleport Lady Toriel to our home, do you understand?" He can hear Sans running up the stairs in their cottage in Snowdin and opening his door and rummaging through the clothes in the closet. Sans replies in a shaking voice, "yeah dad i get it." He hesitates and continues on to say, "when will you be home?"

Gaster sighs as he sits down on the river Person's boat and says to Sans, "In a few minutes. I am rounding the bend into Snowdin now. I got a ride from the River Person. Don't worry just get everyone ready. And I won't hang up I promise."

Sans says quietly, "okay dad." Sans using his magic which he has decent control over and lifts the suitcase full of his mothers things and grabs his brothers and his mothers coats and drags them downstairs.

Sans bundles Papyrus, his mother and himself up and wait for his father to come home. His mother is panting and gasping in pain. Sans holds her hand while Papyrus sits on the couch next to her and says, "MOMMY IT WILL BE OKAY!" Sans nods as his mother grunts in response holding her stomach. Sans says, "mom? is the baby and you gonna be okay?"Ariel looks Sans in the eye lights and says, "Of course my loves. Your sister is just kicking and very eager to get out-- argh!" She bends over clutching the armrest like there is no tomorrow. They hear footsteps and then Gaster is there whipping the door open using his magic. He hangs up his cell phone and puts it in his pocket. His eyes are glowing red and blue. Gaster is panting and gasping as he says, "Okay we are going to the capital. I will teleport us there. Everyone ready?" Sans grips Papyrus and holds onto his dad while Gaster picks up his wife with surprising strength. Gaster says, "Okay, on three. One... two.. three!"

The Asterisk family disappears and their door shuts and locks. They appear right outside the hospital and they rush in. Gaster screeches, very unlike his normal self, "MY WIFE IS HAVING OUR BABY RIGHT NOW WE NEED HELP!" Gaster is very flustered as nurses and doctors stare for a second and rush to help him. His wife is immediately rushed into the delivery room and Lady Toriel is called in to help. Gaster tries to go into the delivery room but Toriel says firmly, "Dr. Gaster I will take care of your wife you stay in the waiting room over there with your sons. Comfort them." Toriel gestures to the room with comfy chairs and Gaster sullenly walks with Sans and Papyrus to the waiting room.

They wait for what seems like hours and finally the screams and groans from the delivery room stop. Gaster jolts up carefully not to wake Sans and Papyrus who are sleeping on his lap and sees Toriel walk out tired but happy. She smiles and says, "Congratulations Dr. Gaster, you have a healthy baby girl." Gaster's smile was so wide I rivaled Sans'. He shakes his two boys awake and says, "Sans, Papyrus, wake up."

Papyrus jumps up ready and awake while Sans just grumbles and says, "yeah dad? what's up?" Gaster chuckles and says, "The ceiling that's what's up. Now do you two want to meet your new baby sister?"

Papyrus's eye-lights turned to stars and he began to jump up and down excitedly and shouts, "YES FATHER YES!" Gaster laughs and says, "Okay but we have to be quiet okay?" Both boys excitedly nod and they are taken further down the hall away from the delivery room. They are escorted into another room here their mother is sitting up on the bed and smiling at a pink bundle in her arms. She smiles as she looks up and sees her boys and husband walk into the room. She says softly in a hoarse voice, "Sans, Papyrus, Gaster, meet your new baby sister!"  
Gaster holds out his arms and grasps the bundle. The little skeleton opens her eyes. They are indigo. Gaster looks at her little arms and frowns. 

He then says, "Toriel, Doctor? Is this just me or is her wrist dislocated?" Both the Doctor and Toriel's eyes widen as Ariel shrieks, "WHAT? CAN YOU FIX IT?!" The Doctor says, "Of course, but it will leave a small scar in the shape or a zigzag. I am sorry we cannot do more." Gaster is furious that the doctor didn't catch it sooner but Ariel's soothing touch calms him down. The Doctor heals the small baby's arm and the baby babbles. Gaster gasps and says, "Papyrus? Grab the book from my bag will you? Then look through it with your brother and see what font your sister is okay? Other than Wingdings of course." All skeletons in the Asterisk family including those who married into the family as well can speak the native language of the family: Wingdings.

After a few minutes Papyrus squeals, "I'VE FOUND IT! ALATA?" YEAH ALATA!" The family smiles at the new bundle of joy in their life and all whisper, "Alata, welcome to the world."

Three years later in Snowdin:

Toriel and Muffet had been named Godmothers of Alata. Muffet comes by every day to give treats and baked goods along with home made clothes. Toriel stops by weekly she would stop by more often but is busy with her duties as Queen. She brings Asriel and Chara with her to play with Sans, Papyrus and Alata every time she, Asgore or the both of them come to visit. Asgore and Grillby had been named Godfathers. Grillby lives right down the street so he always visited as much as he could while still keeping up with his restaurant to everyone's amazement. Than man could really multitask. Grillby, Asgore, Toriel, and Muffet were also godparents to Sans and Papyrus as Gaster and Ariel were godparents to Asriel and Chara. To Gaster's dismay and Sans' and Ariel's delight Alata seemed to love ketchup as much as they did. Gaster forbade the red drink to be drunk more than two times a week. 

Asgore could not visit as much as he wanted to. Several bandits have been trying to steal the human souls for their own power recently. Asgore was not happy and had been doing everything he can to catch them This is when the cameras were installed by Alphys' and she became the assistant Royal Scientist second to Gaster. Asgore then posted a new Royal Guard in Snowdin. Undyne. She was a sentry and guard and was to report if she found the bandits and peruse them if she could.

Now currently Ariel, Gaster, Toriel, Sans, Asriel, Chara Papyrus and Alata are all outside bundled up and playing in the snow. The children shrieked and laughed as the chased each other around watched by the parents. Alata was stumbling behind them just still getting used to walking. She was a late bloomer. She learned everything late. How to speak, how to use Wingdings, how to walk and even reading and writing. This did not stop her from getting what she wanted. She did become fast friends with Chara and Asriel. They all played pranks, told puns (much to Papyrus' dismay) and ate nice-cream to their hearts content. Right now it was considered summertime and Papyrus (Now Papyrus is eight, Sans is eleven, Asriel is ten, Chara is ten and Alata is three) Sans, Chara, and Asriel are all out of school. Alata starts preschool this year and Gaster was very excited for her. Ariel scolded Gaster when he began to read Alata bedtime stories when he realized she would be going to school soon; about Quantum Physics instead of real kid books. Gaster protested but Ariel laughed when she saw how quickly it made Alata fall asleep and snickers as she says, "Well at least she falls asleep faster than when you read Fluffy Bunny to Papyrus." Gaster blushed his face turning green, flustered and grumbled.

While they were building snowmen out in the snow they heard shouts. The adults turned their heads concerned and then see Undyne charging down the street spears in her hands glowing and one of her eyes completely gone, blood dripping down her face; chasing a bandit with a soul canister in his hand! The bandit was an Aaron. Gaster's eye begin to glow red and blue and he stops the bandit in his tracks with his blue magic. He says in a low tone, "Ariel, get the kids inside and hide in the basement now. Keep them saf-" He hears a cry of pain and whips around to see Alata squirming in another bandits grip.

The bunny bandit grins with an evil look on his face and holds up a knife to Alata's neck. He smirks and say, "Let my partner go and let us get to the barrier safely. Then we will let your precious daughter go. No sudden movements or my knife might just slip- heh!" The knife gets closer to Alata's neck as she struggles and whimpers. She cries out, "Daddy! Mommy! Help me!" The bunny bandit squeezes her tight and she squeaks as he says, "SHUT UP! They can help you if they do as I say!" The bandit looks at Gaster and says while smirking, "Well Dr. Gaster? What will it be?"

Gaster looks around at his fellow friends and family, helpless, before he sighs saying, "Fine, but I get to accompany you with some guards and my wife." Gaster knew his wife was extremely powerful when angry and on top of it his whole family were Boss Monsters. Sans, Papyrus, Alata and himself were all Boss monsters, although Sans was a special case. (as you all know :) The bunny smirks and says, "Fine! Release him now." Gaster firmly shakes his head and says, "No. He is my prisoner as my daughter is yours. Fair?" The bunny thinks for a second and growls, "Fine. No sudden movements. And we are taking the River Persons boat. Call your precious guards." He mocks Undyne who tries to run at him but is stopped by Ariel's blue magic which is pink in color, who quietly says, "It's not worth it dear, you did your best. Here I am going to heal that. You won't have an eye though." Undyne sighs and says with more pep than one could have in a situation and looks at Sans and Papyrus and says, "Well I'll just have a cool scar and save your sister okay?" Papyrus' eyes looks up at Undyne in awe and nods. Sans just glares at the Bunny who smirks back. Several minutes later after Gaster quickly calls the guard hotline Dognamy, Dogressa, Doggo, and Greater Dog all show up to escort them to the barrier.

After almost half and hour and several boat trips later they make it to the barrier. Asgore is waiting there, a very angry look on his face. He growls at the two bandits, "You Ben (the Bunny), and Aaron, why? Why would you do this? We almost have seven souls. We almost can get out. Dr. Gaster is very close to getting us out and you just steal a soul? A soul of kindness as well." The two bandits smirk and say, "We want out. So we are getting out."Gaster smirks himself and says, "Not so fast!" and then he and Ariel start using their magic. Ariel tries to get Alata out of the bandit's grasp but fails and so she runs at the bandit and a battle ensues. Blasters appear, bones and bulging arms are thrown around. Bunny tails and green grass strands, Asgore's tridents and spears all attack until the dust clears. Ariel had killed the Bunny, Ben and Gaster had killed Aaron. In the end Gaster is staring at the three wait, three piles of dust? Alata being injured caused her to lose some of the upper layer of her bones causing some dust to appear. Gaster screams with his wife as the cry in agony. Their daughter is dead. Alata at three years old is dead.

Little did they know Alata had crawled strait through the barrier during the chaos! Due to her three percent of human DNA she can go through the barrier. The barrier being sentient allows Alata's form to become covered in a magical skin and she now looked like a human. The barrier, for Alata's safety blocks her memories until she is sixteen in human years. Due to the whole situation Alata would not age in skeleton years much and by the time she turns sixteen she would be only ten in skeleton years and a child. The barrier nudged Alata in the direction of the human city in the distance. 

She runs into a mountain ranger and he is shocked to find such a young child in the middle of such a dangerous forest.She is taken into the city by ambulance and asked so many questions. She knows nothing. Not even her name or age. No family in the registry. She doesn't come up in any database around the world. Finally she is registered and put up for adoption. Luckily she is adopted rather quickly. Alata is given the name Lila and is raised by the Willows family. She finds a a passion in music and art. She is slightly well know for her music on YouTube and has over 1.5 million followers all hungry for her music. Her father Michael Willows is a CEO of a shipping company who hates monsters when they come to the surface. Her mother just agrees with Michael no matter her own opinion. She sorta doesn't really like monsters either. Her mother, Karen Willows, is a strict stay at home mom who, supports her music and art.

When it comes time for the monsters to come to the surface her parents absolutely forbid any talk of it. So Lila, being the good girl she is doesn't talk about it. Five years after monsters are on the surface, the government mandates that all children under the age of eighteen must be tested to see if they are a sorcerer and if they have magic as well as what soul type they have. Lila is forbidden to be tested and must be tested in secret in order to not get in trouble. She must report to a clinic as she was sick when they did it at school. Lila lies to her parents and pretends the form is for a video she must watch for health class. Her mother being naive and on the phone at the time signs it not even glancing at the form. Lila then the next day after writing another original song after school rides her bike to the clinic to be tested by a Dr. Wing Dings Gaster, the Royal Scientist and a man with a very familiar name.

After Alata "died" Ariel fell down. She could not take the huge amount of magic she used and the loss of her daughter made it worse. She died several months later after Alata. Gaster then buries himself in his work not able to handle the loss, leaving Toriel, Grillby, Muffet, Alphys, Undyne and sometimes Asgore to watch Sans and Papyrus. They make graves for both Mother and child the moment they see the sun for the first time. Then Gaster realizes he should spend much more time with his family. Sans grew up to be a scientist just like his father, but still told puns, because Alata liked it. Papyrus became a royal guardsman, now third in command also because Alata told Papyrus he would look cool dressed like Undyne. The family never forgot but healed from the experience.

Gaster began to date again after all these years. Guess who? Grillby! He actually liked the fire elemental for a while now and from her grave Ariel smile in approval. At least he was dating a good guy. She smiled and moved on to the after life for good.But not before nudging her daughter in her husbands direction. She made her get a small stomach bug so she would miss the testing and be forced to meet her husband in the clinic and then well fate has their ways. She faded into heaven and met Reaper! Sans. He smiled politely and helped her move on. Sans is now twenty two. Papyrus is now nineteen. Frisk is fifteen along with Chara and Asriel.

We now leave off as Lila rushes to be on time for her appointment as as she rides across the street a car tries to run the red light and almost hits her! Her bike goes flying and as she closes her eyes seeing memories she has never seen before of a cold icy village a pink eyed skeleton a fire elemental, and many more people she did not recognize, she felt bony hand and long legs supporting her as the hand grabs her and the sickening crack of her own leg breaking as she cried out in pain and passed out.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are a new chapter

Lila's point of view

Chapter warnings and AU's: Underfresh mention :P Made by: LoverOfPiggies I don't own it. Any words in bold were previously curse words.

Only a bit of blood cause Lila broke her leg and a mild panic attack.

Also Lila is above drawn by rainer101 again! Check out their deviant art by searching rainer101! He does commissions and it was worth it!

\-------------------------------------------------

I groaned in pain as I feel myself being carried... wait carried? I crack open my eyes to see myself being carried by a very tall skeleton with orange eyes? I looks down to see my leg in a huge red boot filled with some towels. I shriek which comes out more like a groan. The skeleton startles and says quite loudly, "OH HUMAN! YOU ARE AWAKE! I SAVED YOU FROM BEING CRUSHED BY THAT CAR! UNFORTUNATELY YOUR BIKE WAS DAMAGED. MY BROTHER IS AHEAD OF US BRINGING IT TO DR. ALPHYS AND MY FATHER TO FIX IT! THEY ARE VERY GOOD WITH SCIENCE AND FIXING THINGS. AS FOR YOU MY FATHER CAN HELP YOUR LEG! HE IS THE ROYAL SCIENTIST."

I wince at his loud voice, which sounds familiar. vaguely, but familiar. I grimace in pain and croak out, "Thank you um what's your name? Also did you find my bag? I had important things in it." I look up hopefully at him and then I look around and see that we are going towards the clinic? Oh right, Dr. Gaster is in the clinic. I was supposed to see Dr. Gaster anyways but not like this! The tall skeleton interrupts my train of thought and he says in his loud voice, "OH! MY NAME IS PAPYRUS! NYHEHEHE! AND I DID FIND YOUR BAG I AM WEARING IT CURRENTLY! I WILL GIVE IT BACK AS SOON AS WE GET TO THE CLINIC!" I nod gratefully and sigh. Just my luck. After a few moments, my eyes widen as I remember something.

A cold village. Papyrus with a marshmallow shaped skeleton with a blue hoodie? A girl with red eyes and a goat boy? What? What are these memories? I am so confused that I squeeze my eyes shut and miss something very important. My whole body flickers and I look like a skeleton for a split second. Papyrus who is jogging doesn't notice. I open my eyes as we enter the clinic. Papyrus shouts? Isn't he already loud enough? He shouts, "FATHER ARE YOU HERE? SANS? DR. ALPHYS?" The several people in the room and those behind the receptionist desk turn to stare at us and I turn red with embarrassment. I bury my head in Papyrus' chest to hide my face.

A bunny behind the receptionist desk hurries over looking concerned and says, "Here, follow me Papyrus. Your father is waiting for you two in room six. Darling? What's your name?" I look over at the bunny and say shyly, "Lila, Lila Willows. I have an appointment with Dr. Gaster at 4:00 so my files should already be in your system." The bunny's eyes widen as she nods. She then grabs her tablet and searches for my name in the system as we walk down the hallway of the four floor clinic building to what I assume is room six.

She smiles as she pulls up my file and says, "Oh! Lila Willows? My sons a fan of your videos." I blushed at the praise as she says, "Well I transferred the information to Dr. Gaster so he can help you fully, plus your permission form was already faxed to us, so we know your parents know your here. But we have to call them because you are injured." 

My face pales as we enter the room. I begin to protest and choke out, not even noticing the two other skeletons in the room, one short and one tall, "No no no please don't tell my parents! They'll kill me for being here-" I gasped as I revealed my secret and received many stares. The other tall skeleton says firmly to the bunny, " Emily, go I will take care of it okay?" The bunny, now known as Emily nods and briskly walks out of the room and shuts the door behind her.

The room is basically a cross between a hospital room and an operating room. Papyrus places me gently on the bed and sits down next to me. The taller skeleton and the shorter skeleton approach. Both are wearing lab coats. The taller one is holding a tablet, like Emily's and the shorter one has his hands in his pocket. The taller one says, "Hello. I am Dr. Gaster and this is Dr. Sans. Papyrus says your leg is broken?" I shrug in a panic and he says kindly, "It's going to be okay. Now, I am going to remove the boot and take a look, okay?"

I bite my lip, grateful they are not asking questions and nod. Dr. Gaster removes the boot and rags. I wince and look away, I can't stand blood. Dr. Gaster gasps and looks at me and then the leg. He mutters, "How?" I get scared. My eyes still closed I squeak out, "What? WHAT!? Am I gonna die?"

Dr. Gaster is pulled out of his thoughts and says, "Oh goodness! No it's just..." he sighs before saying, "Did you know you are part monster?" 

My eyes snap open and I look at my body and scream. I AM A FUNKING SKELETON! (Language Broskie!)

I look at my arms and legs which one is still broken and screech, "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME?" Dr. Gaster soothingly says, "I did nothing to you, yet. You are a skeleton. How did you survive all this time?" he mumbles theories to himself before Dr. Sans says, "Yo Doc. Your freaking the kid out and you still haven't healed her leg." 

Dr. Gaster blushes green, I feel like I have seen that before, reading a book? Fluffy bunny no that's not right. I shake my head as the room seems to get tighter. I gasp out, "I can't breath." Dr. Gaster looks concerned and reaches towards me as the room spins. I swat at his hands and say, "Don't touch me! Don-" and everything goes black.

\--------------------------------------

End of chapter warnings

\--------------------------------------

Still Lila's point of view

I wake up in and out of consciousness to my parents screaming about black magic, the police being called and Dr. Gaster holding my soul? Oh he must be doing the test. But why is he crying? And what does Alata mean?

I always sink back into slumber every time I wake up. I finally fully wake up to it being the early morning and Dr. Sans sleeping on the chair in my room. I groggily look around and then I hear my father's harsh voice in the hallway talking to someone on the phone. I strain to hear him as my father hisses, "I don't care how this will look. She is a god damn freak and I don't want her. We can say she died for all I care, cause in reality Lila the human doesn't exist any more. She is a skeleton John! A skeleton. No shut up and start the funeral plans and get my house ready for sale. Take all of Lila's stuff and pack it up and give it to the ugh - so called Queen. She'll take care of it. Yeah, thanks. Okay. Bye." 

I whimper and tears flow down my cheeks as the man I thought to be my father leaves me forever. Not even a goodbye. I sob silently and the tears come down in a dark blue. I don't even care. I hear a shuffling noise and see Dr. Sans is up next to my bed holding out a box of tissues his eyes glowing. I grab one and blow my nose? I have a nose hole. I am so confused. He says, "heya kid. sorry your dad's an ass." I snorted as I wiped the tears up. I say to him, "Um, sorry I woke you up." He chuckles and says, "Nah it's my turn to watch ya so i was half asleep. you'll be okay. tori or the queen is gonna take you in. you'll get to live with us! heh you are now my prisoner to listen to all my puns!" 

I giggled as I say, "So I guess I have a lot to ketchup on? Dr. Sans?" Dr. Sans stares and laughs loudly as he says, "tibia honest i wasn't sure how you'd take it. that was a good one though kid. call me sans. sans the skeleton." He holds out my hand to shake and I grasp it and hear a loud fart. I giggle at his childish antics but somber up as the sun rises more. I look down at my new skeleton hands and quietly say, "So my parents are just saying I'm dead? They really hate me that much?" My lip- well face? trembles as more tears threaten to fall.

Sans climbs onto the bed next to me and hugs me careful of the wires on my body. He says, "yanno kiddo i can't lie to ya. they gave you up. they are jerks for not loving ya the way you are." I nod and he continues on to say, "well, some good news, dr. gaster adopted ya. we'll take good care of you kiddo. there is a reason why he adopted ya though. cause the truth is well, i'll let him explain the longer version himself. he's better at this kinda stuff." he rubs the back of his neck before saying, "the short version is, you were never a human at all. you were born a skeleton to dr. gaster and his wife, ariel. ariel, she passed away a long time ago. but, she would have been proud of ya, i can tell you that!"

He smiles before continuing on to say, "you lived in the underground for three years before an incident occurred and well, we thought you died. turns out, the three percent human dna you have allowed you to escape through the barrier and live here on the surface for thirteen years without any of us knowing you still were alive. we don't exactly know what happened to ya but all we know is that well, your alive." He smiles softly and says, "well, and even better news." I stare at him and say, "Hm?" He grins smugly and says, "your my baby sister. now i can be an over protective big brother!" 

I looked at sans in shock as my soul thumped painfully in my chest. I just knew he was telling the truth as the memories started to come flooding back. Dr. Gaster and Papyrus had joined us a few minutes later and we all felt a whisper by our skulls. A pair of pink eye lights crinkled with laughter and joy smiled at us and the voice of our mother and wife says, "Live well and be happy my wonderful children and husband." The eyes faded as we cried together on my bed.

After a bit, Dr. Gaster says, "I can remove your wires now. Just please stay as still as possible alright?" I nod and he carefully removes my wires and give me my breakfast. Ugh Hospital food is gross. Sans grins and says, "yeah the food here sucks." Papyrus says, "YOU WILL TRY MY SPAGHETTI AS SON AS WE GET HOME! I KNOW YOU WILL LOVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS' SPAGHETTI!" We all laugh and I am instructed to relax. Sans told me some puns and Papyrus told me about their lives and what the Underground is like all up until now. It is fun to get to know them.

\-----------------------

That's the end for now. Please vote and follow me if you like! You can see Alata on my best friends Deviant art. it is rainer101. He did a great job with her. The others look like them selves and Gaster looks like Dr. Gaster from Mercyplates by Zarla but he's good obviously :P


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter warnings: mild panic attack and vivid nightmares

No AU'S maybe UnderFresh :P

Lila's now Alata's point of view

\----------------------------------------------

After Dr. Gaster now known to me as my father, explained the whole story and showed me how to project my memories we all lived through my life so we could see what happened to me after the battle with the bandits.

Gaster told me to call me whatever I pleased until I felt comfortable and I say to him, "I want to call you dad. You are my father. Not that other man. He- he gave me up. You never did." My eyes shining with tears I hugged him. He hugged me back. He then says, "Well now that you are fully awake, I am going to check up on your wound. I removed the wires from you body and the scratches and bruises are healed, but, your leg needs a bit more time to heal. As this is not a magical accident, unfortunately there is little we can do to heal it. You'll need to wear a cast for a while and walk with crutches. Does it hurt?"

I wince in pain as he pokes and prods my leg. I nod and say, "A bit. When Can I get out of here?" Gaster smiles and writes something down on the tablet and says, "Today actually. You can take a shower, we got you some clothes. I told you godparents and family friends that you are, well alive. Also I found out that using your magic you can change between your human and skeleton forms after training of course. And one other thing. Well, as a skeleton you are well only ten years old. But after a few weeks you'll be almost seventeen again."

I gape at him and pout, "Well this sucks!" and cross my arms in a very ten year-old like fashion and he laughs. He looks up as Sans and Papyrus come in with clothes and crutches. Papyrus says loudly, "HELLO ALATA! YOU CAN TAKE A SHOWER NOW! HERE IS SOME CLOTHES FROM AUNTIE MUFFET." I grin at Papyrus' and say, "Okay. Thanks Papy, but um..." Sans says, "what's up kiddo? something on your mind?" I blush bright indigo and say, "Well.. howdoItakeashower?"

Gaster smiles softly and says, "Well normally your mother would teach you but I can well describe it." He blushes green and I blush bright indigo. Sans laughs and Papyrus wacks him on the head. I giggle at their antics and Gaster says, "Just use your magic to guide you. It will do the rest. Reach out for your soul. You don't have to touch it. Just reach out and the magic will come naturally for you." 

For all you sinners hoping for a sexual scene not yet and she is Gaster's child what is wrong with you?!

I nod as Papyrus hands me a towel, hoodie, a grey t-shirt a pair of black loose legging a pair of white socks and a pair of running shoes in black and white. I grab my rainer101 hat (which is her YouTube name my username too lol) as Sans leads me to a door in the room which leads to the bathroom. I hobble around to shut the door behind myself and take off my clothes. I put my crutches leaning on the wall and use the bars on the walls of the room to help myself balance.

I stare at my bone chest and shiver. Not because I am cold, but because I am not used to seeing myself looking like this. It is strange for me you know? I fully undress and step into the shower. I reach out to my magic like Gaster told me to and find it easy to wash my body just like he said. I use the shampoo provided and shower, grateful to be clean after several days in the hospital. I wrap my towel around my body and step out of the shower wanting to dry off.

I then brush my teeth and begin to wonder. Will I ever go back to school? How does that work if my parents claim I am "dead"? I mentally write those questions down as I look down at my body, curious to see what I look like.  
\-----------------------------------------

SIN UPCOMING only a bit tho O3O also remember Lila now Alata is ten as a skeleton and sixteen as a human so she know more than a ten year old would know.  
\-----------------------------------

I stare at my pelvis and wonder, "Will I get my period? How does that work? Do I still need to use the bathroom? Also how do skeletons have sex? Do my brothers and father have penis'? how did my mom give birth? This is so confusing! I want to ask but I feel so awkward asking. I'll wait a bit until I ask. But I am definitely asking about the bathroom and period." I state my musings out loud not realizing my family is outside the door hearing me and all blushing bright, orange (Papyrus), blue (Sans) and green (Gaster) at my statements and questions. 

I finally dry off fully and put on the outfit I was given. I liked it! It is super cute. (outfit is above). I throw out the flimsy hospital gown, socks, undergarments and tooth brush as instructed by the signs on the bathroom walls and walk out of the bathroom. I see all three members of my family trying to hide their blush and to my horror I remember that I said all of those embarrassing questions aloud. I blush bright indigo and stare at the floor as I mutter, "Well don't just stare, at least answer my questions you stalkers."

They all laugh while Papyrus sighs and says, "WE ARE SORRY IT'S JUST THE WALLS ARE KIND THIN." I widen my eyes in horror and say, "So the person next door heard me?" 

Gaster shakes his head and says, "No no, just between the room and the bathroom. And I can answer your questions. Yes we have penis'. Using magic we can for ecto-plasmic tongue, penis' vaginas and bodies. You can as well but not until your skeleton body is fifteen or older. No you do not need to use the bathroom. We eat monster food which turns strait to energy and there is no need to form a tongue while eating either. Your period is called a heat and boy and girl skeletons get it only when they feel the need to mate or are over the age of fifteen."

He continues on to say, "You were born using a ritual and some human bone marrow. So if I get remarried lets just say, your soul will re-bond with whomever I marry. We (Sans, Papyrus, Gaster, Alata) are all bonded. Skeletons can have sex, but must create the parts to have sex and also create a stomach to hold a child. Your mother had trouble carrying so we used the spell instead. Yes you have magic and we will teach you how to use it. Any other questions? Or can we get going to meet your godparents and the others we live with."

I process the information blushing about the sexual mentions and nod. I grab my bag with my sketchbook, new laptop, new headphones and new phone as the old ones broke in the accident and say, "Ready. But one more question. What happened to my bike?" 

Sans says, "oh yeah, we brought it to dr. alphys who fixed it up for ya. it's waiting at the house. are are gonna take papyrus' car back." We walk out of the room and Sans whispers, "wait until you see the car! he's so cool."

I grin at Sans' admiration for his brother and we all walk out of the clinic. Well I hobble as I am on crutches. I thank those who helped me recover as we walk outside. I blink at the sudden blinding light and as my eyes adjust I see a really rich looking convertible sitting waiting for us. I gape and say, "This is your car?" Papyrus nods and his face falls as he says, "YOU DON'T LIKE IT?"

I grin at him and say, "I LOVE IT! It's so cool!" Papyrus grins happily as Sans and Gaster help me into the back. Sans sits up front while Gaster sits in the back. We buckle up and drive away from the clinic. Sans puts on a pair of sunglasses and grins at me. I giggle. Gaster then says, "So all of your belongings are in your new room. We will help you decorate today and tomorrow. We weren't sure how you wanted you room so it's full of boxes and a bed."

I nod and say, "Okay!" We sit in silence for a bit and I begin to panic. I say, "Um.. I am kinda nervous to meet my godparents. What if they don't like me? What if I am not what they expected?" I begin to panic but Gaster is right there to calm me down. He says firmly, "They with love you. I promise. They missed you so much and to find out you were alive all this time, well they were over joyed."

I wipe so tears away and nod as I say, "Okay." We continue to drive for a while until we are on the outskirts of the city. We rive a dead end road and at the end is a huge house. Several cars are parked outside and we pull up behind a black car. I am helped out by Sans and Gaster as Papyrus walks up the path. I stare up at the large house surrounded by trees and a huge backyard with a pool and trampoline and take a deep breath. I think to myself, "Time to meet my real family." and hobble up the path towards my new life.  
\------------------------------------

That's it for now! What do you think? Vote and like and this is also on Archive of our own if you prefer that website over wattpad.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alata meets here new family Things get heated between Gaster and Grillby hehehehe

OH BOY! Another chapter! Yay! If you don't like lemon/smut just skip it and assume they just snuggled you vanilla readers you cuties O3O

Chapter Warnings: sexual references and making out and actual sex

Au's: Underfresh, Inktale, Dreamtale, Underswap and Outertale.

Characters: Ink, Dream, Blue, Stretch, Outer (Sans) 

Alata's point of view

So I couldn't figure out how to put the images on here so if you go to wattpad the images are on there.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Sans and gaster help me up the long pathway to the door. Thank god there are only two steps. I see a ring doorbell next to the door and the house is lovely. I really love it. Papyrus reaches into his pocket(he's wearing causal clothes) and pulls out a set of keys. 

Papyrus opens the door silently and I smell delicious foods of all kinds and hear shouting and talking. We walk inside to see a living room which is spacious and cozy. I can see up the stairs to what seems to be a game room, where several monsters and people who I can't quite make out are playing some video game. I also see a siting room to my left and a kitchen to my right.

My stomach growls, well my body make a noise as I don't really have a stomach right now, heh. Gonna have to get used to that. Right by the door is shoe rack and several coast and key hangers. Gaster and Sans help me take off my shoes(which are fluffy indigo slippers) and I keep my socks on. Gaster takes off his lab coat(he still had it on this who time?) Sans and I keep our hoodies on because honestly they are so soft. Papyrus takes off his jacket and shoes and puts them away. He the startles me and says louder than usual, "WE ARE HOME!"

Sans grins as he lifts my small bag with his magic that he was carrying and says, "welp, get ready for smothering. heh lucky you. i hope my boyfriend give me the same treatment. because boy oh boy would i like that." He grins smugly as rapid pounding steps rush down the stairs and from the kitchen. I glare at him and hiss, "You have a boy friend and didn't tell me? What, do Papyrus and Dad have boyfriends too?"

Sans grin widens (if that is even possible) and I rage quietly as several monsters and two humans come into view. 

First there were three goat monsters and the two humans. I knew them from school to be Queen Toriel(one of my godmothers), King Asgore(one of my godfathers) and Prince Chara and Prince Asriel. Then there was the monster Ambassador Frisk. I only saw them once on television for a split second before my da- no the man who raised me raged and turned it off. Then came a blue fish-like monster with red hair who was wearing a black tank top and jeans. She was holding hands with a yellow dinosaur monster with a lab coat on. I knew that must be Dr. Alphys the assistant Royal Scientist. Oh so the blue fish lady must be Captain Undyne of the Royal guard. Papyrus had told me a lot about her. She is dating Dr. Alphys and they are both total weebs. I giggled at that thought and looked over at the others. I see a spider lady who must be my other godmother Aunt Muffet. She looked really nice and smelled of cookies. I sniffed hungrily. I see Frisk is holding a plant with a face? I don't know what is up with that but I guess the plant is a monster. Then out of the kitchen came a man on fire?!

I shriek as I say, "FIRE! YOUR ON FIRE!" and look around to see everyone giggling and the fire man turning blue around his cheeks? I say, "What?" and the fire man says in a western accent, "Hello Alata. I am your godfather Grillby and I am a fire elemental. I am meant to be on fire. And do not worry about being on fire or spilling water on me, your father made a spell to make me fire proof and water proof." I nod warily and he looks at me hopefully as he says, "Do you remember anything from before? Don't worry if you don't."

I stare at all these hopeful faces and blush as I say, "Um, well some. I wish I could remember more." I look down ashamed and feel a warm embrace. Queen Toriel says, "Oh my child, don't be ashamed. It is not your fault." She then looks down and notices that I am hardly able to stand upright. She stands up to her full height, (which is very tall) and says in a mama bear tone(or goat mom), "Wait a second! Wing Dings Gaster Asterisk! Sans Asterisk! Papyrus Asterisk! You three left Alata standing when she has a broken bone? What is wrong with you? Come dear lets go to the kitchen and give you something to eat. We can do the rest of the introductions there." I nod as she helps me into the kitchen, while Sans, Papyrus and Gaster all blush in embarrassment. I sit on one of the chairs by the island and smell delicious food aromas coming from the oven and the stove.

I sniff eagerly and Muffet chuckles and says, " Ahuhuhuhu! Deary you smell my cookies? You can have some after dinner, don't want to spoil your appetite! I am Muffet, your Godmother. You may call me Muffet, Aunt Muffet or Auntie Muffet if you wish. Now, you listen here missy, I missed out on thirteen years worth of birthdays, so I plan on spoiling you silly! Also, promise me, if you ever need anything, clothes or treats you let me know alright?" I nod and giggle as she gives me a warm hug. I then hear a growling noise and jerk around. I look around in confusion and finally look down to see a spider pet playing with a floating skull? I warily look at the creatures and I point to the pair and say, "Um, what are those?" 

Sans smirks at my actions and choice of words and says, "Oh, "those" are Chiller my gaster blaster and Muffet's spider pet. We call him Spidey as a joke and it just stuck. Chiller, he's the floating skull, and, he is like a skeleton dog." I giggle and pet the pair who rub me both for attention. Spidey climbs onto the chair next to me and Chiller floats onto my lap and falls asleep as I pet his skull. I smile at their actions. Queen Toriel then finishes stirring whatever she is cooking and puts the spoon she holding down. She says to me, "Now, the soup is simmering and we have time to introduce everyone! I am Toriel you may call me Auntie Toriel, or Aunt or just Toriel if you wish. This is my husband Asgore." 

Asgore smiles gently while drinking some tea and says, "Hello little one. I am Asgore. You may call me Asgore or Uncle Asgore if you wish. No kingly business though. I am not a king when at home." He hugs me softly and I giggle as I melt into the hug. 

Next Asriel, Chara and Frisk step up, Frisk carrying the flower with the face, who is pouting. Chara says, "Hey. I'm Chara. This is Asriel, and Frisk. I don't know if you remember us but we used to be, well friends. If you still want to we can be friends again?" Her eyes held a painful hope in them and I remember those red eyes. I nod tears in my eyes and say, "Yes! Of course! I do remember a bit and would still love to be friends. I am three percent human after all." 

For plot reasons Gaster told them all about what happened:P

Chara and Asriel both grin happily and we hug. Asriel says, "Wow! I am so happy you are back! I can't wait to catch up!" I nod happily and watch as Frisk then puts the flower on the island next to me and Chara says, "This is Flowey, say hello Flowey, meet Alata." Flowey curtly says, "Hello." and I shake his leaf. Chara snickers and says, "He'll warm up to ya. He's a real softie once you get to know him." Flowey says, "Hey!" and we all laugh. Frisk then walks forward and signs to me with a hopeful expression on their face, "Hi! I hope we can get to know each other. Do you sign?" I sign back to everyone's surprise and say "Yes. The humans who raised me forced me to learn Japanese, Sign language, Mandarin, Spanish, French and Korean. And I would love to get to know you as well!"

Sans says, "Wow that many languages? Cool kiddo." I nod and hug all three of them happily. Next Undyne and Alphys say hello. Alphys then shuffles forward and says, "H-he-llo! I am Alphys. You don't h-have to call me -d-doctor. Y-you mos-t-t li-k-ely don't remember me but I well came by every once and a w-w-hile. Nice to m-meet you again." I shake her hand and say, "Nice to meet you too Alphys."

Undyne then steps up, a bounce in her step as she says, and quite loudly too, "Heya Punk! I'm Undyne Captain of the royal guard and Papyrus' trainer! Nice to re meet ya! Ya know I met ya when I lost my eye! You gave me a wicked scar and an epic story to tell. Fwuhuhu!" She basically strangles me in a choke hold before letting go. I smile shakily and then a voice comes in from the living room saying ,"HELLO DARLINGS! PAPY WHERE ARE YOUUU!!!!???"

Papyrus turns bright orange and says happily, "METTATON! IN HERE!" and the famous Mettaton comes in and sees me and squeals. He then says, "OMG! Alata! Papy has told me all about you. I am going to teach you everything you will need just like I taught Frisky, Chara, Asriel and even Flowey! Call me Ton-ton." He squeezes me and Sans/Gaster both growl, "If you ever say anything without our permission I swear to god you will die, Papy's boyfriend or not." 

Mettaton gulps and nods before sauntering off to go film something with Napstablook as he says. I then meet Napstablook who is quite shy but kind. He floats behind Mettaton and expresses he loves my music and even has remix's of some of my songs. I blush and say, "Later you must show me! After my room is finished." He nods and floats off.

Grillby then comes up to me and says, "Hello. I am your godfather Grillby as I said before. I wanted to tell you something you and your father. Gaster? Come here please" I see Sans filming? What is going on? Gaster comes over and says, "Yes? What is it love?"

Grillby says, "Gaster? After these four years we have been together on the surface I have grown to love everything about you. I want to make you happy until I dust. I want to make our family official with Alata as our daughter."

Grillby kneels down and pulls out a ring. He says, "Wing Dings Gaster... will you marry me?"

My dad stares in shock for a second before shouting, "YES! Oh my goodness yes Grillby! Yes!"

Grillby slips on the ring and swings Gaster around before they kiss! I smiles and we all clap in delight. Sans' smug grin tells me that he knew this was going to happen. I glare at him and he shrugs back. Grillby then turns to me with his hands still wrapped around my dads waist and says, "Alata? I know this is a lot, we just got you back but would you do me the honor of being a flower girl and being my daughter?" I nod tears streaming down my face and say, "One question and condition. No pink and do we have to soul bond now? We learned about them in magic education in school."

I get shocked looks about my knowledge of souls and I sigh and say, "I know all about souls and traits and magic. It was a mandatory class to my par- I mean the people who raised me's dismay."

Grillby says, "We can do it after you heal. So next week okay? for now lets focus on getting your room fixed up okay?" I nod as he kisses my dad again and I say shyly, "Can I call you Papa then?" Grillby smiles and says, "Yes! Of course. Now Sans, when are your friends getting here?"

Sans looks at his wrist and pretends to read the time, before he says, "oh right about now." The door bell rings and he grins like an idiot. I roll my eyes and say, "Who are your friends Sans?" He says, "well you'll see!" He winks and teleports to the door. Papyrus groans about how lazy Sans is and we hear the door open and several excited voices and another lazy voice other than Sans' all start speaking at once.

We hear several pairs of feet and my eyes widen as one, two, three, four, five sans' walk into the room and one other Papyrus making two of them here?! What the heck is going on?

One Sans is so short he is the shortest of the all at what four feet five inches tall? He has a battle body like Papy but it is blue, grey and white. He has a big blue bandanna around his neck. and big bright star shaped blue eyes. The next Sans is taller by a lot. He has on brown clothing stained with paint. Around his waist is Sans' iconic blue hoodie. He has a rainbow of vials on a sash across his chest and a huge paintbrush across his back. His eyes keep changing as he talks and he has a rainbow tongue in his mouth. 

The next Sans is the tallest (my sans is in between this one and the paint brush one I think.)He has golden eyes and seems so sweet. His outfits is gold and orange. He has a cape with a sun on it and a golden crown on his head. He has a scepter of some kind on his waist like a sword and has the cutest golden brown boots. Then the other Sans who is floating has a blue and gold color hoodie which looks super fluffy and has like stars all over him. The lastly is a very tall, same as my Papyrus, Papyrus. He is wearing black basketball shorts, orange shoes and an orange hoodie and is smoking a cigarette. Grillby growls and yanks the cigarette out of his mouth and says sternly, "No smoking in this house or anywhere near the children." 

He shrugs and says in a slow drawl, "sorry my man. won't happen again."

Sans coughs and says, "Okay guys, so this is Blue Berry or Blue(blue dressed one and shortest), Dream (yellow and gold outfit), Ink(paintbrush), my boyfriend Outer and Stretch(other Papyrus). The are here to help with Alata's room. Especially Ink."

All eyes land on me and I wave awkwardly and say, "Hi. Um I'm Alata-" I get cut off when I receive a huge hug from Blue and he smiles so cutely up at me and says, "HI ALATA! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY! MWEHEHEHEH!" I giggle at his antics and then say, "Wait a second! Sans! Did you clone yourself? And Papy? And you didn't tell me? I want a clone!"

I pout and Sans laughs. He says, "no no kiddo. You remember that conversation we had about au's while you were in the hospital? Well they are real. blue and stretch are from underswap and au were everyone's personalities are swapped. so blue is Like our paps and stretch is like well, me. outer is from outertale which is our universe but well in space. dream is from dreamtale which has nothing to do with us and ink is from the anti-void. um, not really an au his is the god of creation and protector of au's along with dream. ink here when he found out you were alive he offered to help decorate your room. He can create and paint anything."

Ink grins as his eyes change colors and shapes and he says, "Yup! I can create anything. Even living things. But, well, living things are way harder. Anyways why don't we get started?"I nod and say, "Okay." Grillby says, "I'll stay here. Alata? Is it okay if I call you Sparkplug? I used to when you were little." I nod and smile as I say, "Okay Papa!" Outer sweeps Sans off his feet, who turns bright blue and we all giggle at their antics, and he uses his magic to hover us all up the stairs.

We walk past several rooms with open doors. The first room is Sans' and Outer's room.

Next we pass Dad's and papa's room  


Next is an anime theme room which is Undyne's and Alphys'

Next is Papyrus' room which is all Royal Guard themed and has a race car bed and the other half is a sexy pink and purple theme room  
Next is Papyrus' room which is all Royal Guard themed and has a race car bed and the other half is a sexy pink and purple theme room.

Next is Papyrus' room which is all Royal Guard themed and has a race car bed and the other half is a sexy pink and purple theme room  
Other half as Papy is dating Mettaton as established 

We pass Chara's, Frisk's, and Asriel's rooms and I see ahead Toriel's and Asgore's rooms as well  
We pass Chara's, Frisk's, and Asriel's rooms and I see ahead Toriel's and Asgore's rooms as well.

Finally near Gaster's and Grillby's room we see my room. Ink says, "Okay just imagine your dream room and let me work my magic." I close my eyes and Ink waves his brush. He says, "Okay the boxes need to be unboxed but otherwise its done! Open up your eyes!"

I open my eyes and stare in awe at my amazing bedroom.

"I love it!" I gush! I hug all of them and we spend the next half an hour unpacking my belonging. I donate a lot of my stuff. I end up with my violin, my guitars electric and acoustic, my keyboard, my flute, my three different pitched ocarinas (LEGEND OF ZELDA FANS UNITE!) my laptop my art stand and supplies my desk and my remixing equipment. Finally we are done and hear Toriel saying, "Dinner!" and we all float (thanks to Outer) down the stairs. Dinner smells heavenly.

After two hours of eating and laughing and catching up, we all say goodbye to Ink, Blue, Dream, and Stretch. I ask Sans, "How are they going to get back?" Ink says, "As protector of the AU'S Dream and I have the ability to jump between AU'S. Classic Sans here, well he can do whatever he want because he's the original. I just make a portal to whichever AU I want and then we go there." Ink grabs his brush and slashes it across the ground and says. "Underswap here ya go!" I hug Blue and fist bump Stretch and the walk into the portal. They wave goodbye from what seems to be their Snowdin and Ink closes the portal. Ink opens another portal and all I can see is white. Ink and Dream say goodbye and leave. The portal closes. Outer is staying here, with Sans. We all get ready and go to bed.

Later..... in the Grillby and Gaster sound proof room.... hehehehe

SMUT NOW

Third person point of view.

Gaster and Grillby passionately kiss and Grillby shuts the door. They easily slip off their clothes and Gaster moans into the kiss. Grillby grins and Gaster yelps as Grillby tosses him onto the bed. Now both naked and moaning on the bed. Grillby grins as Gaster flushes green. Grillby says, "Well now are you ready?" Gaster nods and says, "Yes." 

Grillby's girth comes into view and he is big. His flaming length is hot and dripping with pre-cum as he lowers himself onto Gaster's now fully formed ecto vagina. Gaster gasps as Grillby pushes in slowly. Grillby grunts as he readjusts himself and begins to slowly thrust in and out. Gaster moans and grips Grillby's shoulders and gasps, "Faster! Faster!" Grillby smirks and whispers seductively into Gaster's neck as he bites it, "Your wish is my command!" Grillby speeds up hitting all the right spots and Gaster moans and shrieks in pleasure. Finally Gaster huffs out, "I'm gonna cum!" Grillby still fighting for dominance in Gaster's mouth lifts up his head, saliva connecting their moths and say, "Go ahead, I am as well."

Gaster groans with pleasure as does Grillby as they both cum into each other at the same time. Grillby pulls out and they clean each other up using magic as Gaster and Grillby passionately kiss. Gaster says, "Bath?" Grillby nods and says, "Bath." Grillby lifts up his husband to be and carries him into the bathroom shutting the door behind them taking a nice warm sexy bath.

\---------------------

smut over

That's it. What did you think of my first smut chapter? IDK I've never written it before so go easy on me. Well that's it for a bit. Lol that rhymes Please subscribe and share! This is on Wattapd same name and same user!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alata is getting used to being a monster and having a loving family

Are you sinners happy? I wrote sin okay??!! Read the last chapter again until I write more. NO SIN IN THIS CHAPTER! This chapter will have a time skip! 

AU'S: Outertale, Dreamtale, Inktale, and Bad Sans' (Nightmare, Cross, Error, Horror, Dust, Killer, Shattered Dream) Mentions of the mysterious AU I will not speak of... yet... hehehehehe

Warnings: Dark thoughts and attacking others. Mild blood warning

Please vote follow and share!

ENJOY YOU SINNERS AND VANILLA BEANS

\--------------------------------------------

3rd person point of view

\---------------------------------------------

The group of monsters had gotten used to having Alata around again. Mettaton went on tour and Sans and Gaster offered to "shortcut" Papyrus to see him. Through much persuasion and his love for the robot he agreed, very reluctantly. It has been several months now. Alata had been getting more used to being a monster. She still used her human form for YouTube, just not to cause waves. Alata had learned how to use more magic. Grillby and Gaster had gotten married a few weeks ago and had just gotten back from the honeymoon. Alata had asked to wait until after the honeymoon to preform the soul bonding as she wanted to wait until she had better control over her magic. Alata was now seventeen in her skeletal and human form and was what Sans had dubbed her to be "An angsty teen".

Alata, Sans, Papyrus, Flowey and Undyne were outside practicing magic. Flowey was watching. Frisk, Chara, and Asriel were out and about. Frisk, Chara and Asriel had been practicing before with the group, but the trio had monster ambassador and royal duties to attend to. Alata and the group had become fast friends. She and Flowey hung out a lot when Frisk, Chara or Asriel weren't around, much to Sans' dismay. But Sans had gotten used to the Flower and forgave him. Sort of. 

Sans grinned as Papyrus shows Alata how to change from orange to blue attacks. She was struggling but getting the hang of it. Alata's brow furrowed with concentration and the bone turned from white to blue to orange. 

Alata cheers and says, "LOOK! Sans I did it!" Sans claps his hands and says, "ya sure did kiddo! ya sure did. why not do it again for another audience?" Sans gestures towards the driveway.

Alata looks confused and turns towards the driveway to see Grillby and Gaster smiling proudly at her. Alata grins and shouts while running towards the pair, "Papa! Daddy!" She is engulfed by the fire elemental and royal scientist both who look like they had the time of their lives. 

Grillby smiles and says, "Sparkplug! Your magic is really improving. I am so proud of you." Gaster smiles as Papyrus helps them bring their luggage in and says, "Me too, Papyrus, we can bring the luggage in you don't have to do that." Papyrus says, "NYEHEHE! NONSENSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS LOVES TO HELP! LETS GO INSIDE FOR A SNACK!"

The group agrees while Undyne wraps her arm around Alata's shoulders and says how well she is doing. The group wanders inside, not aware at all that they are being watched by a tall figure. The tall figure casts out a blue string, borrowed from a good friend and discreetly ties it around the targets soul. The figure grins menacingly and whispers, "Soon you will be mine." and as swiftly as they appeared, the disappeared. Sans senses something and glares at the tree line, but shrugs his shoulders, satisfied that no one was there. 

\-----------------------------------

Nightmares castle 

(By the way Shattered Dream and Dream in this are two separate people. IT IS FAN FICTION NOT CANNON AND NONE OF THESE AU'S ARE MINE EXCEPT FOR ALATA)

???? (person stalking the group)'s point of view

\-----------------------------------

I stalked through the long dark but peaceful hallways of Nightmares Castle. He is helping me get what I want so I like him. I return, if need be, I will lend him my strength in battle. I did not mind the deal, I am always itching to fight pathetic losers like the ones Nightmare likes to pick on. I smirk as I walk into the throne room where Nightmare, Shattered and Error are all talking. It seems something happened while I was gone.

I walk up to them and give a short nod or respect to the three. We had a battle to determine my power and I came out tied with the three of them. I overpowered the others in his little gang, but not easily. They are good fighters, even though I hate to admit it. I say in a smooth tone, "My excursion went well. I gathered the information I need. We need to take the target within the next few days, as they are going to preform the soul bond soon. I cannot allow that to happen because then they can find her where ever I go."

Nightmare nods and Error says, "wElL wE cAN TaKE the TARget tOMorroW. I cAN have DuST, KillER, CrOSs, and HoRroR make a DisTRAction to dIStracT the OthErS while ThE TargeT wIll be FORced inSIDE to hide. ThEN YoU and I cAN go AFtEr thE TarGEt OuR selVES. NightMARE and Shattered CaN JuST cAUSE HaVOC In The ToWn, To ATtRACt the So calLed ProtectORS so THE TarGET can't calL foR HelP. FlAWlESS plaN."

I nod eagerly and say, "Yes. I agree we will set out at dawn tomorrow. I will be ready. Thank you for your assistance." The trio nods and I stalk away to the portal to my own AU. I reside there for the night. Waiting. Watching. For just the right moment. The right time for my pet to be mine forever. I laugh and grin as I whisper staring at the photo, "Soon, my little puppy dog, soon."

\-----------------------------

Back in Undertale Alata's point of view

\------------------------------

We all help Papa and Daddy unpack from their trip. Papa says as he fires up the grill, that tonight we can preform the ritual as it is a full moon. I nod excited but nervous. I then wonder, "Wait, what about Sans and Papyrus? Why aren't they soul bonding too?"Everyone looks tense and nervous at my question. I get scared thinking I have offending them and whisper, "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." 

Daddy says, "Oh, no Alata, its just a long story that well, is quite personal. I will shorten it to this. Back when we first lived in the Underground, we had the intentions of getting ready to go back to war with the humans as soon as possible. As new royal scientist I was tasked with making artificial souls to be soldiers to go to war for our people or to be used to break the barrier. We tried to use the souls to break the barrier, but it was not fooled. You need seven human souls to open the barrier and artificial souls were not going to cut it. Instead we made living weapons. Trained to fight and not feel. That did not work. The first souls we made immediately collapsed. The monsters turned to dust. When Asgore saw the horror it created, he immediately stopped the project. But by that time, I had sacrificed two parts of my own hands, hence the holes in my hands, to create two baby skeletons. Asgore ordered me to take care of them as if they were my own. I was relieved. I felt as if they were my sons already and was actually considering hiding them away. Sans and Papyrus were these two souls. They are still monsters mind you, but not made in the usual way."

He sighs and says, "Sans grew faster than Papyrus. He was "born" three years before Papyrus was. Since their souls are unique, they cannot bond with us in the way meant for a family. They can bond with lovers, just not family. I do not know why, but it is the way it is."

Sans smiles and says, "we are still family, besides, grillbs loves me dontcha?" Sans slings his arm over papa's shoulder and his whoopee cushion lets out a loud fart. We all burst into laughter after a few seconds of silence. I say, "Thank you for sharing that with me." Daddy says, "Of course. Now lets get you cleaned up and ready for dinner. The ritual will take place at midnight and only we three can be there. I have everything set up and Auntie Muffet made your ritual outfit for you. Of course everyone else will be waiting for us. Also, you cannot use any magic after dinner okay? It will mess up the ritual. We will walk you through it and everything will be just fine." I nod and hug everyone before skipping up the stairs to shower. 

After dinner now 7:30 pm at Nightmare's castle 

?????? point of view (same person)

I had heard the entire conversation that my pet had with their parents. I scoffed, they were doing it tonight? Then we must attack before then. I had already told the others and we had already begun preparations to move the attack to tonight. At least most of the more powerful ones would be in one place and not near the target. This time it will be a hostage situation. I will target the father, hmm the fire elemental would be easier, as I cannot be burned. I would use his as a guilt trip for the target. They would surrender, and if not, well, my hypnotism can always work as well. I grin as I look around my room. 

I made sure everything is ready. The cage, the chains, the training equipment all proudly on display and the royal scientists and my brother are all ready to help me train my newest pet. I don my armor, and stalk through the portal to the rendezvous point. I see all of my allies are there and Shattered says in his smooth but oddly terrifying voice, not to me of course, "Alright, everyone know the plan?" Nods all around and Error opens three portals and Nightmare says, "Once you see the red sparks retreat through your portals okay? No extra fun. Got it?" He sternly stares at Horror and Killer who both grin but nod, reluctantly. 

Error and Myself go through our portal, hiding, waiting for the trio to arrive. I had included a part of my own soul so that it would secretly bond to my pet, so we would never be alone. I also changed the ritual so that my soul would be for a lover, not family, but the others would never know the difference. Nightmare and Shattered begin to attack the monster town, dragging out the protectors, Ink, Dream, Outer, Blue and Classic. The others attack the house causing a fight.

Alata's point of view 11:30

I had been told all I needed to do was to be willing to accept the bond and connect our souls. It was not 11:55 and we were in a very secluded clearing a great place to stargaze, the moon clearly visible. Not as pretty as Outertale, but you can't get better than Outertale when it comes to space. Papa and Daddy help draw symbols on the ground that read, "Union, love, family and together." The symbols are a circle with the word written around the edge and a diamond surrounding it. It could be any other shape on the outside depending on the amount of people soul bonding. We needed four points, one for each of us and one for the moon, because it was family not lovers bonding. Papa and Daddy already did that bond. 

Daddy says, "Okay, its time. Ready?" We all nod and summon our souls. All three are a pretty silver, though mine has a blue dot in the middle for my human trait of integrity. We connect our souls as the clock strikes twelve and I feel warm everywhere and so cold at the same time. Then we rise above the ground and it is over. I see that my arms are dancing with indigo flames and they stop. I smile happily at my parents and then what I see turns my face to one of horror. I see my father on the ground injured, with a large red bone sticking out of his shoulder. It's glitching? Another skeleton shrouded in shadow is holding Papa hostage, a sharp bone to his throat. I turn to see a glitching skeletons who looks like Sans! He has a blue scarf and his entire outfit looks like it is falling apart. He is glitching and has the words error all over his body. His teeth are yellow and he has these blue strings hanging from his eyes and fingers. The strings tie my dad down and Papa is paler than usual as the other figure holding him moves out from the shadows.

I gasp as I see his face and shriek, "No! Let them go!" I summon a gaster blaster, but because of the large amount magic I used for the ritual, it was tiny. Like the size of my head tiny. Both figures laugh, the glitchy ones laugh is very strange and low and high pitched. The taller one looks like Papyrus! He has a glowing red eye and a scar across his face. He is wearing what seems to be royal armor and has a crown on? He laughs menacingly and says in a very groveling voice not unlike Papyrus' and says, "You can't even hurt me. All you have to do is come with me and no one else has to die tonight. Besides we are already bonded, can't you feel it?"

My eyes widened as I realize the truth. He messed with the soul bond and inserted himself into it! He is bonded to me! I snarl and hurl small bones at him which he just swats away. He sighs and says, "Well, we are doing this the hard way then? Fun! I look forward to breaking you!" He smiles evilly and summons some water from a near by brook. He hovers it over papa's head and Gaster gasps in pain as the bone digs into his shoulder. I look desperately around for help and scream, "SANS! INK! PAPY! MUFFET! TORIEL! ANYONE!"

The other Papyrus laughs and says, "They are too preoccupied to help you now! So what will it be? The death of your long lost fathers and coming with me, or coming with me and I will let them go."

I hopelessly stare at my parents who both say,"No Alata! It's not worth it!" and tears stream down my face. I shake my head and whisper, "Fine-" before I can finish, I hear voices coming our way. It sounded like Ink and the others! I scream, "INK! SANS! PAPY! HELP!" and the pair both growl. The glitchy one wraps his strings around my body, mouth and soul. My soul pounds as my screams of terror are muffled. The glitchy one then ties up Papa and Daddy and hangs them from the trees, both dripping blood and dust. I struggle to escape but the evil pair hold me too tight. I cry and shake as a portal appears as the evil Papyrus sends up red sparks and smirks while waving mockingly goodbye to my family and friends who watching horror as we disappear. The last thing I see is Sans' glowing blue eye lunging for us.

\--------------------------------------------

JUST SO IT IS CLEAR PAPYRUS IS NOT ERROR. ERROR IS ERROR SANS WHILE PAPYRUS IS FROM STREETFELLTALE/KING PAPYRUS FROM THIS TUMBLR: https://amortem-kun.tumblr.com/  
IT IS 18+ SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK AND REPECT THE OWNERS WISHES OF AN 18+ BLOG STREETFELLTALE AND KING PAPYRUS BELONG TO THEM NOT ME

That's all for now! What do you guys think?? Let me know! Please vote share and follow me. This will be on Wattpad as well! Same title and Username.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alata wakes up in a new unfamiliar place

Warnings: Torture, kidnapping, panic attack

AU'S: Bad Guys Sans' Evil King Papyrus from the tumblr listed in the last chapter, Inktale, Outertale and Dreamtale and Science Sans

Alata's point of view

location: unknown

\------------------------------------------

I wake up groaning in pain. I try to move my arms but they won't move! I am tied down? To what though? I open my eyes and wince in pain at the bright sterile lights and close them. I open them slowly and adjust to the bright lights. I try to lift my head but it is tied down as well. I begin to panic. What happened? Why am I tied down?

Then everything comes rushing back. The ritual, the bonding, the evil Papyrus and that glitching Sans kidnapping me and hurting my parents! Are they okay? Is everyone alive? I begin to cry, tears falling down my face as I tremble in fear. I notice I am still in my white ritual outfit. I try to look around, but all I can see is that I am hooked up to a monitor, which is beeping steadily, I follow the wire and see it is in my soul! Holy hell that is so weird. Who took me though and why? Where am I? What the hell do they want with me? And why did they soul bond? I gasp and realize they want- they want- for me to love them in so sort of sick way. I mean that is it right? They bonded to me in a lovers bond so that must be what they want, right?

I am freaking out and miss hearing the footsteps and see the curtains around my bed are opened by a set of skeleton hands with holes in them?! My dad? I see who it is and it is my dad, but not my dad. It is an alternate version of him. He has red eyes and pointed teeth. He looks really scary honestly. He stares at some papers on a clipboard in his hand and then looks up and suddenly realizes I am awake. His face curls into a feral grin and he says, "Well, well, looks like someone is awake. Enjoy you little beauty rest, sweetheart?" I glare at him and he chuckles. He says, "Well, you'll be fun to break." I am terrified. What does he mean by that?

I then hear those dreaded high healed boots of Papyrus walking towards the room. He opens the curtain and I get a better look at him. He has pointed fangs and red eye lights. Nothing like the happy go lucky Papyrus I know. He is dressed in royal robes and has a black crown with rubies adorning it on. He smirks as he sees me awake and says in a very similar voice to my Papyrus, but more cold, and chilling, "Well, hello pet. You're awake." He stalks towards the bed and the other skeleton backs away. He places his fingers on my chin and wrenches it upwards so I am forced to look him in the eyes.

He purrs, "You will follow my rules, pet. The first one being, call me master. Do you hear me?" I stare at him like he is crazy, because he is! I will never call anyone master. That is gross. He waits a bit more, then he slaps me across the face. I grunt in pain and he says again, "Call me Master." my eye watering with tears I still refuse. He snarls and says to the other skeleton, "Gaster, leave. Bring me my toys." Gaster nods and hurries back with a metal tray full of needles. Each full of a glowing substance. Then he leaves but with a warning, "Only inject up to two. The pet can only tolerate so much before dusting you know." Papyrus waves him off and he shuts the curtains and I hear the door swoosh shut behind him. So I am in a private room. Interesting. 

I am now terrified of what are in those needles. What is that serum going to do to me?

Papyrus smirks at my fearful eye lights and he says, "Now, for misbehaving, I'll have to inject this serum into you. Do you want to know what this does?" I nod slightly, hoping for an answer. He grins mockingly, waving the needle around. He taps the glass getting all the bubbles out. He then uses blue magic to summons my soul, which already has a needle in it, but nothing seems to be going in. I see an opening for that needle to inject into the main line and he grins. He injects the needle and I feel a searing burning in my soul. I scream and thrash against the bindings hopelessly in pain.

He smugly says as the liquid goes into my soul, "This will force you to slowly obey me. I wanted to make the process slow so I can break you myself. You will learn to obey me pet. I promise you that, and even if your friends find you, by the time they do, you'll be so loyal to me, you'll scream as if they were kidnapping you, taking you away from me, your master." He cackles as I feel like the whole world is dimming. I will obey him-- I WILL NOT! I try to fight the serum but it is too strong. I scream and sob as he smirks and says, "Well now pet, what is my name?" 

I dully respond, my mouth moving on its own accord, against my will, "Your name is master, master." My eye lights dim and I slump onto the table. He grins and pats my head. He then puts on this collar that replaces the one tying me to the table. He says, "This will prevent you from using magic without my permission." 

He unties the rest of the bonds, but keeps the cuffs on my hands. He attaches a leash to my neck and swiftly picks me up. I hate this. I want my Papyrus to pick me up and cuddle me. Not this impostor. I begin to sob and he shushes me, cuddling me and calming me down. He must have been stalking me for a while, because when I panicked back at home, he knew just how to calm me down, just like my brother, Papyrus did. I hate this. I hate that I love the way he calms me down. My eyes begin to droop and he whispers, "Yes pet, sleep, you'll be okay, now that you mine forever."

I nod off, terrified of what he is going to do next.

\---------------------------------------------------

3rd person point of view back in Undertale at the house

\----------------------------------------------------

They all were injured from the attack. Grillby and Gaster took the most damage. Science Sans helped patch them up but they were so depressed. Sans was pissed. He confronted Dream and Ink shouting at them, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" Dream got upset and Ink said, "CHILL! Classic, we were fighting Nightmare and Shattered in the town. They were terrorizing the monsters. They seemed to know everything about tonight. They must have been spying on us. I don't know how or when. But Sci scanned us all on no one was the bug, so they must have some sort of magic they used, that we have never heard of yet to listen in on your conversations."

Ink sighed and says, "They attacked you guys, the town and left two others, Error and that weird Papyrus, a fell, not our fell Papyrus he was in Underfell and we checked his soul to see if he lied. He did not I swear. We don't know what AU he came from, but he must have bargained with Nightmare and his crew to get them to help capture Alata. But the question is, why Alata? Why not you or someone else? We don't know why, but Alata was using her magic and you guys completed the ritual, right?"

Ink turns to Gaster and Grillby, who both looked worse for wear and Gaster says hoarsely, "Yes, but that Papyrus alternate messed with the ritual and bonded in a lovers way to Alata as well. But our bond is the stronger of the two, for now. If he begins to force Alata to love him, the bond could weaken and eventually break. We must track her now, before that happens."

The group nods and Sans punches the wall angrily. Dream shakily says, "Getting angry won't help. We must send out a multiverse call to the good guys we know and ask them to search for Alata. They are all going to be willing to help, I'm sure they are." Nods from everyone in the room and Outer says, "Well, we must first make sure everyone here is in top form. Going after them injured will make everything worse. Lets heal and search using the magic emulator Sci made."

Science Sans nods and says to Grillby and Gaster, "May I scan your souls for the bond?" They both nod mutely and Sci scans the souls. He types several things into the machine. While he does that Sans, Papyrus and Toriel help heal Gaster and Grillby. After fifteen minutes or so shouts, "I've got it!" Everyone rushes over the the large monitors set up in the living room and Sci says, "So I tracked the soul bonds energy to a newer AU called Streetfelltale, but there is a Fell AU right next to it connected where Papyrus is an evil king because Gaster pushed him to be. Sans is an assistant to Gaster along with Alphys as royal scientists..." He gapes in horror at the information on the screen and Sans says, "what? what?!" 

Sci gulps and whispers shakily, "Although, the Sans in this AU, he-he, is like a pet to Papyrus, to be abused when ever he feels like it. God this place is horrible. There is no humans, just monsters, well minus Alata, and they all live on he surface. Humans were wiped out during the war, thanks to Gaster's atomic human killing bomb."

Sci looks away from the screens, adjusts his glasses, and mortified he says, "Well, ahem- we now know where she is. Now we just need a plan."

\---------------------------------

Well that's it for now. Sorry, I am going to update slower after this week because of school.

Please like, share and subscribe to me! This is on Wattpad under the same title and username.


	8. Chapter 7:

Hey we are back. So just and FYI school starts soon so I won't be able to update as much as I would love to. Sorry!^^ but I will be posting like three more chapters in a row for you lovely readers in the next few days. Hope that will satisfy you hungry readers Sinners and Vanilla beans T>T Enjoy!!

Warnings: Torture, panic attacks, Stockholm syndrome kidnapper

AU'S King Papyrus tumblr go give them some love: https://amortem-kun.tumblr.com/

Outertale Sans, Science Sans, Star Sans' Stretch (Underswap Papy) and Underfresh mentions XD for now

Alata's point of view

\-------------------------------------------------

I woke up on a bed this time. I was chained to it by my foot. I groan and turned over to only fall out of the bed. I grunted in pain as I hit the floor and I raise my head to only see my mast- wait what the heck am I thinking? I struggle to recompose myself, when I hear the king Papyrus chuckling. He grins down at me, his red eye lights glowing and he says, "Good morning pet. I see you are already becoming obedient. Good." I growl at him and he just laughs. He picks me up and I go limp, unable to do anything as I am paralyzed with fear. He chuckles and cradles me like a baby while leading us back onto the bed. I can see a tray of food, and notice my outfit has changed! It is sort of a royal robe that has cuffs on the bottom and top. I hate the colors. I shudder at the thought of him undressing me and he he says, "Now pet, eat. You need your strength. I can't have you getting sick or lose any weight more than a skeleton at your age should on my watch."

I glare at him and say, "Well maybe, here's an idea, OH! Don't kidnap people! Yeah that's a great idea! Maybe I won't die then!" I wave my hands around and his face goes from amused to deadly and his eyes flash bright red. He then raises his gloved hand and slaps me so hard I topple off the bed. I hit the ground with a thud and groan in pain and I see his boots by my face and I scream in pain as he kicks me in the ribs. He then grabs my wrists and binds them together with cuffs. He then grabs my bruised face and I cough and groan as he snarls, "You will never talk to me like that, and you will not try to harm yourself in anyway. Understand?" 

I nod in fear and he spits into my face as I flinch away, "I didn't hear you!" I choke out, "Yes master!" and he looks satisfied. He grabs something I did not see before and I can see it is another one of those needles. I cry out in fear and try to back away but he scoops me up in a fetal position and he smirks as I struggle to try to get away. He grabs my soul and I scream and cry as the needle goes in and the liquid fills my body up and everything goes dull again. I will obey. He puts the needle on the tray, now empty as I hang there limp in his arms and he softly pets my head and happily says, "Now, lets eat."

He sets me down and scoops up some rice dish he made. I have to admit, it smells wonderful. My non existent stomach growls and he scoops up a spoonful and brings the spoon towards my mouth. He softly commands, "Open." and I follow. He grins as I eat all of the food and he sets the tray aside. He says, "See, now that wasn't so hard now was it?" I softly say, "No master. I am sorry." He smiles and nods and he picks me up so suddenly that I yelp. He grins at my noise and smirks and says, "Aw your yelps are so cute! Now, lets get you out and about. I want you to meet my brother, Sans!"

My eyes widen, would this Sans, be as cruel as this Papyrus was? What is his role here in this AU? As I muse, Papyrus puts on his crown and cloak and then carries me in his arms. He grabs a leash and muzzle from his desk and attaches the leash and the muzzle again. My hands are still bound. He chides as I whine when he puts the torture devices on and he says, "They'll come off after I fully trust you." I nod pathetically and we walk out the door into a long hallway. I wonder what awaits me wherever we are going.

\---------------------------------

Gaster's point of view back in Undertale

\---------------------------------

I am in a total panic. Grillby is still not doing any better but Dream is using his magic to keep us from falling down. We are all so depressed, as Alata was a constant beacon of joy in our lives ever since Frisk had to leave. Even Flowey is more grumpy without her here. Science Sans, Outertale Sans, Undyne, and Papyrus, Stretch, Red, Underfell Undyne, Edge, Dream, Blue, Ink, Fresh, Dancetale Sans, Undyne and Papyrus, Birdtale Sans, Undyne and Papyrus also all of there Alphys' and Even God!Sans, who had adsorbed all seven human souls are all here to help. But it is taking time to formulate a plan. The problem is, Classic (my son) can only teleport two people at a time, and once we enter the AU we will immediately be noticed.

The question is, who do we send first? We are all in agreement, God!Sans is the one obvious choice, but we don't know who else should be there first. We all argue for hours until someone shrieks, "YOU IDIOTS! SHUT THE HECK UP! AND STOP CENSORING MY WORDS!" Fresh puts his hands up in surrender as he says, "Sorry broskie." Flowey, the one who yelled, surprisingly, says, "Send the stupid fell Papyrus. He looks like their king right? If you can make him clothes like the other one had on, you can pretend to be him for a bit. That might buy you just enough time to get everyone to the AU and enable to cloaking device. God you are all wasting time arguing instead of coming up with ideas! Alata would be ashamed!" He crosses his petals and glares at us as we all hang our heads in shame and nod our heads at the plan. Though Edge says, "I AM NOT STUPID! And Fine."

Muffet pipes up from the other side of the room and says, "I got a decent look at his clothes, they are like Edge's battle armor, although, more kingly and in better condition, no offence. I can make you a very similar outfit. But I am going to make a long velvet cloak to cover most of you to make it more like you are the king. I need you to come with me so I can take your measurements." Edge nods and the pair walk out of the room. I say, "Alright, we have our plan. Everyone rest up and in a few days, we will prepare our attack. Sci, when with the AU'S be in better reach?" Science Sans mutters some calculations with several of the Alphys' and they all say in unison, "A few days. Three to be exact" We all fall silent and burst into laughter. 

I sigh and say, "We are all tired. Everyone go rest. And thank you all so much. It means the world to us. We are in your debt." nods of assent and ,"Your welcomes" and "No problems" and "You would do the same for us", echo around the room as we all wander off to our rooms. I hug Grillby, who has been very quiet lately and he squeezes me back softly saying, "We'll get her back, no matter what." I nod and echo, "No matter what."

\---------------------------------

Okay! Hope you enjoyed! This is on Wattpad same title and username! Please share, and subscribe


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alata meets this AU'S Sans. and hes not what she expected... AT ALL

So I am up at like 10 writing this so sorry for grammar XD

Warnings: torture, Stockholm kidnappings, mentions of sexual assault and rape, suicidal mentions and thought very minor though, minor panic attack?

AU'S King Papyrus AU link to tumblr: https://amortem-kun.tumblr.com/

Go give them some love.

Other AU'S possible UnderFresh.

In King Papyrus' AU 

Alata's point of view

\------------------------------------------------

My master- no! I have to stay sane. These drugs are over writing my thoughts and taking control! I need to stay strong. Papyrus carries me out of the room and shuts the door behind him with practiced ease. Has he done this before? Carried a prisoner like me? It seems so. I am carried down the hallway through so many twists and turns I can't keep up. There are a lot of windows and places to escape from. Although, I can't tell how high up we are, or what floor we are on, so that's going to be a problem, and on top of it, I don't even know where I am or what AU I am in either. I just hope the soul bond with my parents is strong enough for them to find me. It has to be! 

I muse over escape routes, but I can see guards and servants, all waiting to rat me out at every corner. Maybe I should just stay here- NO! I have to stop thinking like this. I shake my head and Papyrus chuckles. He looks down at me and says, "Stop fighting it pet. You'll succumb eventually." He grins at my anguish and we finally go down a few flights of steps. I can tell we are pretty high up. Possibly in a castle. Yup, this is defiantly a castle. We stop in front of a set of doors, smaller than Papyrus' room. He opens the doors harshly and we walk in. I can see it is similar to Papyrus' room, but smaller. There seems to be only a bathroom, and a small closet. 

The bed is considerably smaller than Papyrus' and there is a cage in the room too. Does this Sans have a pet too? I hope they are friendly. Maybe we can hang out? Make the best of this situation? I can see that the bed is lumpy and not made. Wait a second. The lump moved? Oh Sans must be in the bed. Papyrus sighs in anger and I look afraid. He says, "Cover your ears Pet." I do that as best as I can, well cover my ear holes, and Papyrus screeches at the top of his non-existent lungs, "SANS! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP! YOU HAVE A GUEST!"

I jump in shock at the way Papyrus treats Sans. Although it is not much of a surprise. He is an ass. The lump moves at alarmingly fast speeds and I can see Sans getting up and bowing? He says in a low tone, "i'm sorry boss! i overslept, gaster kept me up again. i told him you said not to but he-" he is interrupted by Papyrus kicking his legs. Sans winces in pain as he falls to the floors. I gasp in shock and he says coldly, "That is not an excuse. You will always get up on time, got it? And I will talk to that fool. He knows better. Now, meet my new pet. Alata. You are to address her as pup. Understand? I expect you to teach her the rules around here. And you are to help with her training. She must learn to defend herself." Sans nods and bows again, while saying, "yes, boss! are we to start right away? or is pup going to eat first?" 

Papyrus raises a brow and says, "My pet has already eaten. You will get your leash and follow me. We are going to the play room." Sans nods eagerly and I can see he has a collar on too? So he must, be like me, but already trained. I shiver, I don't want to become like that! He doesn't deserve this. I hold back tears hoping Papyrus doesn't notice. He does. He looks down at me and I begin to panic. I can't breath. Everything is turning gray. I want to go home! I sob loudly, trying to breath and Papyrus moves and sits on the bed. He gently rubs my back in soothing circles and whispers praises in my ear, just like my Papyrus. I hate him. 

I calm down a bit and I quietly say, "I hate you." he looks at me and says, "Hm? What was that pet?" I look him directly in the eyes and scream, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! HATE YOU!" and try to pound on his chest. It is pointless. Nothing is hurting him. He just grabs my hands gently and waits for me to stop. Soothing me all the time. Finally after a bit, I calm down and curl into his chest. I hate this. He smiles softly and says, "Now, are you done throwing your fit? Or do I need to punish you?" I shake my head fearfully and mumble, "I'm done. M'sorry." He says, "Sorry, what?"

I mumble, "M'sorry master. M'Sorry." I curl into his chest more and he chuckles while petting my head. He says, "Well, you'll need another injection at lunch it seems. Now Sans, your leash." Sans eagerly hands his leash, connected to his collar to master- Papyrus and he gets up gracefully, still carrying me, my head buried into his chest. We walk out of the room and I vaguely see several maids hurry into Sans' room, probably to clean it.

We walk down several flights of stairs and finally make it into a hallway that two guards are standing in front of two large doors. They salute Papyrus and he says, "Unlock the doors. This is my new Pet, do not let her leave this castle unless I say so, understand? Tell the others." They both nod and look strait ahead. We walk through the large doorway and the doors shut behind us. This hallway is brightly lit, but has no windows. It looks so ominous. 

Finally after some time, passing several locked doors and stairwells leading up and down, we make it to about three quarters of the way down the hallway. There is a decently large door in front of us and it is conveniently labeled "Playroom" I shudder, not wanting to see what was inside, but we go in anyways. I looks around to see many things and two other doorways. One in all black and metal labeled, "Punishment" and the other all wood and red labeled "Reward" 

The room has two chairs, two dog beds, two cages, a coffee table by the chairs and dog beds, and a regular table next to the cages. There is some bookshelves, a fireplace by the chairs and one window, impossible to escape from. I can see papers and various writing tools on the table and also I can see a guitar and violin by the bookshelf.

Master takes us to the chairs and says to Sans, "Now, Sans, sit." Sans eagerly sits in the dog bed, and stares up and Papyrus, waiting for his next order. I wince, knowing he's going to make me do that next, and what do you know. He places me on the floor and says, "Pet, sit." I hesitate and he growls and says again but much harsher, "PET SIT!" I shake in fear and do what he says.

He smiles smugly and pets Sans' and my heads and says, "Good. Now, I am going to tie you both down and Sans is going to teach you the rules. I will be back in an hour. Be good, and if one of you tries to escape, both of you will be punished. Understand?" He leans into both of our faces and I gulp and we be mumble, "Yes, master." He nods in approval, and ties our chains down to hooks on the floor. I can now see there are hooks on the floor, ceiling and walls. 

He walks out of the room and shuts the door. I hear a click as the door locks and his footsteps fade away. I look over warily at Sans who is making himself more comfortable. He then looks at me and says, "i know it seems bad, but eventually if ya behave enough, he won't be so hard on ya. he's good to me if i behave, and the rewards are great!" I stare at him like he's crazy and he just grins back. I notice he has one gold tooth and his teeth are all pointed. 

He sighs and continues on to say, "okay, so here are the rules. one: call him master, only i can call him boss. two: don't try to escape or ask for help to escape, no one's gonna help ya here. there're all too afraid of boss. three: do what your told. four: this room is for training. he'll leave ya here alone for days as punishment, in the punishment room. you do not want to go in there. the things he does..." Sans shivers and I instantly feel bad. Sans did not deserve this treatment. Why did this have to happen here, in this AU? What caused this to happen?

He composes himself and says, "well and lastly five: that room is the reward room. basically he takes ya in there and asks ya what you want as a reward for being good. he'll basically do anything, just don't ask for freedom or to go outside. hmm, that's it for now. boss'll let you know if he has any other rules. any questions?"

Yes! A lot, but I am too scared to ask. I shake my head and he nods. He says, "Alright, boss won't be back for a while, why don'tcha get so rest while he's gone? these beds are pretty comfy."

I stare at him as he curls up in a ball and immediately falls asleep. I am shocked. He must be exhausted. I lay down sullenly, depressed. I am so scared. I just want my family to be here, so comfort me. I silently cry, tears falling down my face and I jolt when I feel Sans' arm wrap around me. He says quietly, "i might act like i like this, but i don't. when i was being "trained" i needed comfort, and i didn't have any, so i'm gonna pay it forward and comfort you kid. just between you and me, my boss, he's crazy." he shares a knowing look with me and we snuggle closer and both nod off to sleep, stuck in this hell hole together.

\---------------------------------

That's all for now. This is on Wattpad same username and title. If you like this check out my other book Little Pup? its also on archive of our own same title and username

BYE FOR NOW! ^^


	10. N/A

Just a quick note, I edit my previous chapters every so often and add things or delete things from them so re read the previous chapters if you want to see the changes! Some can be very important! Just and FYI also School is starting soon so chapters will be posted way more slowly after tomorrow. A new chapter will be posted today and then every Wednesday one chapter will be posted. If I don't post I'll try to let you know, I promise I will not forget this book! ^^ This is also on Wattpad! Please share leave some kudos and subscribe! Also check out my other book: "Little Pup?"


	11. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus comes back like he promised

As promised another chapter.

Warnings: Torture and Stockholm syndrome kidnapping

AU'S same as last chapter, but only King Papyrus AU WHICH IS NOT MINE I DON'T OWN IT!! 

Tumblr for King Papyrus GO GIVE THEM SOME LOVE its 18+ respect that!: https://amortem-kun.tumblr.com/

Alata is my OC

do you guys want other points of views? Like King Papyrus? Or Undertale Papyrus? Let me know who you want in the comments for the next chapter to be released on Wednesday this week.

Alata's point of view

\------------------------------------------

Sans and I had me lightly sleeping for an hour or so. Papyrus then comes crashing into the room and chuckles at our positions. He says, "Well, well, looks like you two are getting along." He places two tray down onto the table in the room and I can smell food. It smells heavenly. It reminds me of Aunt Toriel's and Auntie Muffet's cooking. Tears well up in my eyes, but I force them away. I can also see the glowing vial that he's going to inject into my soul once again. I wince, not wanting to experience that again. 

Papyrus un-clips Sans' leash from the floor and he eagerly waits, but I can see through his charade. He hates Papyrus more than I do, but since he is his brother, he tolerates him. But Sans is also under Papyrus' spell as well. Trained to be an obedient little dog. Papyrus then reaches for my restraints and un-clips them as well. He scoops me up and I struggle a bit. He chides, "Now, now pet, you seems to be doing so well! Let's fix that shall we? Then I can take off your muzzle and feed you!" I try to struggle and whimper. I don't want another needle! I can't take this. I beg, "Please, m-master! I'll be good! I don't need another needle! I promise." Papyrus just chuckles and coos, "I know pet, I know you don't like it, neither do I! But, you won't be good. This is necessary for you to obey me completely! I can tell you are lying, just so that you can plan an escape. Remember, we are soul bonded!"

He grins and cuddles me closer as he picks me up. We walk over to the table and Papyrus barks, "Sans! Come here and sit next to me!" Sans obeys and does so. He is so short compared to Papyrus. Sans sits on the chair next to Papyrus and his feet dangle swinging from side to side as he waits to eat. Papyrus settles down with me in his lap and he uses his blue magic to summon my soul. I squirm, but can't move. He takes the needle and flicks it, the bubbles inside popping. He then gently inserts it into my soul and pushes down on the plunger. I cry softly as the harsh liquid fills my body and fogs my brain. 

I slump slightly in his grip and he places the needle on the tray. He smugly grins as I don't fight as he flips me into a fetal position in his arms. Like a baby bones, he takes off my muzzle and I don't fight him. He places it on the table and says, "Sans, you can eat." San greedily grabs his plate and slowly eats the food in front of him. 

Master takes the cover off of my food and I can see it is Chinese food. My non existent stomach growls and Papyrus laughs. He takes a fork full of steaming food and says, "Open." I comply and he slowly feeds me my meal. After thirty minutes I am done eating. Finally master stands up and cleans my face. He places the muzzle back on and master says, "Now, lets get you back to my room. You've had enough excitement for the day. Sans, I told Gaster to stop keeping you so late. Go to bed on time tonight, understand?" Sans nods eagerly and obediently. Master then says, "You have to help my little pet here learn more magic." 

Sans nods again and says, "yes boss!" Master gestures for Sans to hand him his leash and Sans does so. Master then walks over the door and we exit. We walk down the long creepy hallway again and then make our way back to Sans' room first. Sans opens the door and I can see it had been cleaned and tidied up. Sans bows to Master and we leave. We now make our way back to Master's room. Once we get there Master places me into a small cage. He attaches my cuffs, and leash to the cage and magically seals them shut, preventing me from escape, although, I don't really want to anymore. I shake my head, what am I thinking!? This is PAPYRUS not my MASTER! 

I can see Papyrus laughing at me and he just grins and walks away. He sits down at his desk and begins to fill out some paperwork. I have nothing better to do, so I explore my cage. It is small. The bottom of the cage is covered in a thick rug. I have three fluffy pillows and two very thick and warm blankets. Surrounded by this warmth, I begin to feel tired. I yawn and cover my mouth. I can then see Papyrus stand up and use his magic to cover me in the blankets. He swaddles me up and through the bars pats my head. He smiles and says, "Good job today pet. I will wake you for dinner. Sleep well." I nod off, still terrified and a part of my brains calls out for help, "Where are my parents? My friends? My family? Did they forget about me already?"

And then I fall asleep to that unsettling thought.

\-------------------------------------

I know it's kinda short, but I had things to do. Sorry! Another chapter on Wednesday! Please share, leave a little love (if you want) and Subscribe for updates!! This is on Wattpad as well! Same username and title. Go check out my other book, Little pup? as well!


	12. Chapter 10:

Another chapter as I promised ON WEDNESDAY! Hope you like ^^

Warnings: Mild panic

AU'S: Same as I've been using

Here is who is helping the Undertale crew and is going to the AU where Alata is: Underfell Papyrus /Undyne, Birdtale Sans, Underswap Bros/ Alphys, Dream, Ink, Outer/Gaster from Outertale, God Sans, Underfresh, Swapfell and Fellswap bros. AS well as Storyshift Chara. WE HAVE THE BAD TIME TRIO! XD Undertale: Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Grillby, Gaster.

Other helpers not going to the AU: All of the AU'S listed Alphys' and Undyne from the Swap universes, Science Sans, Underfell Sans. Undertale characters staying for the protection of the Sans and Alphys' and Undyne at the house: Asgore, Toriel, The Royal Guard, Underfell Sans, Outertale Papyrus and Gaster. 

Undertale Chara, Frisk, Flowey, and Asriel, are staying behind.

Sans From Undertale's point of view

\----------------------------------

I fear we are going to be too late to save Alata. It nags me and gnaws at the back of my mind, preventing me from sleeping. It is 2:00 in the morning and we are going to invade the AU Alata was taken to tomorrow, well now today. All of the other Sans' are staying here at the mansion, well, Ink built God Sans a temporary home out back because of his immense size.

I grumble and look for some of the hot chocolate I used to drink when I was younger that Grillby made. It always helped me sleep when I had nightmares when I was a kid, and even when I had nightmares when the kid decided genocide was a good idea. I groan as I can see the mix is all the way at the top of the cabinets. I am tempted to use magic but then a glowing fiery hand grabs the box for me. I spin around to see Gaster and Grillby staring at me and looking exhausted themselves. I say, "aren't you guys tired? you should be sleeping." Gaster quips back, "So should you my son. But a little chocolate never hurt anyone. Want some?" Sans nods and Grillby gets a pot ready to be heated up. He says tiredly, "Three hot cocoas coming right up." He uses his magic with the help of Gaster to fill up the pot with water and begins to add the mix. Gaster say a little louder, "And Papyrus, you can join us. You too Flowey." 

Both Skeleton and Flower guiltily walk into the room and I smirk. I say to Grillby while sitting down on a stool, "Grillby, wanna make those three into five?" and Grillby nods. We all end up sitting down on stools drinking hot chocolate. After a bit of calm silence, Flowey says something I never thought he would say, like ever, "Hey smiley trash-bag's dad? Can you tell me about Alata? Like when she was younger? I want to know more about her. She never told me anything because she could barely remember, not that I blame her." He looks hopeful and says, "Well, it's just that she's one of my best friends, and I only have three best friends other than her and she means a lot to me. I want to get to know her better. Ya know?" he looks at Gaster apprehensive and is blushing?

I am in shock. I tease him and say, "the soulless flower has a heart after all!" He glares at me and I snicker. Gaster grimaces at the name but sighs and says, "Of course Flowey, But please stop calling me that. Sans may be sloppy, but, he is not trash." Flowey crosses his petals and grumbles out a, "Fine, whatever." and Gaster nods. Gaster blows on his drink and sips delicately, one pinky out. I snort at his antics and he raises an eye brow. He says softly, "Alata was a stubborn child. She would not listen to us when she set her mind to something. She was quite determined to. I am surprised her trait wasn't determination honestly. She was a late bloomer as well. Late to walk, talk, read and write. She would not let that stop her though. Anything she set her mind to she would do, unless it was something she was not allowed to do. Then she'd throw a hiss fit and Sans here would join her until someone either gave in or threatened to take away a toy or privilege." 

He chuckles softly along with Grillby, while Papyrus lets out a quiet, "Nyeheheh!" and I smirk. I say, "remember the nice cream?" Gaster laughs and says, "Yes, oh yes! When Nice Cream Guy would come around you all would beg for nice cream until someone would get them it. Regardless of the consequences. Nice Cream Guy would always say you kids were his best customers." We all laugh and sigh in contentment. Talking about this made us all feel better.

Gaster looks at the clock on the wall and we can see it is now 3:30 am. He chides us and says, "Now! Off to bed." He says more somberly, "We have a big day tomorrow." I raise my head to say something and he glares at me while saying, "Yes Sans I know. Today." I grin and he smirks. 

We all head back to our rooms and I get into bed with Outer. Outer snorts in surprise and says sleepily, "Babe? What's wrong?" I snuggle into him and sigh as I say, "nothing. Just had a talk with my dad. go back to sleep." He sighs and hugs me back and mumbles, "You can always talk to me too you know that right?" I kiss his gently and say, "of course." and we both fall asleep cuddling together for support.

\-----------------------------------------

Ya'll though there'd be smut huh?! HUH!? Not this chapter XD

Later that morning 3rd person's point of view

\------------------------------------------

Everyone had Gathered in the back yard where Sci had a large machine waiting. He says softly, "Um guys?" and Fell his boyfriend shouts, "HEY GUYS!" and everyone quiets down. Sci clears his throat and says a little louder, "Okay. Morning guys." shouts and lazy response of "Morning" "GOOD MORNING!" and "Hi"'s echo. Sci waits patiently until everyone has spoken and he says, "So here's how this is gonna work. I am going to scan you and give you one of these..." he holds up a bracelet, which bird sans flies above the crowd and shows to everyone. Sci says, "these are trackers and communicators. They will allow us to track each other and talk, like walkies talkies, no matter which AU we are in. So, don't lose them or take them off. They can't just be ripped off, only you can take them off, and you have to be willingly and making a conscious decision to be doing so. So First two going are Classic, God Sans and Fell Papyrus. You guys ready?"

The trio nods and Sans teleports the away and reappears after a few seconds and Sci says, "Okay, did it work?" Sans nods and says, "Yup, we got questioned but Edge took care of it and the cloaking device is up and running, we are hidden. Next pair?" Sci motions towards Undertale Gaster and Grillby and boy oh boy do they look different. Ink had made very strong armor for everyone who wished for it and Gaster had royal guardsmen armor on as well as Grillby. They looked, well terrifying to say the least. They looked at Sans and they all teleported away. Next Sans grabbed his Papyrus, his Undyne and off they went. The list went on like so : Underfell Undyne and Birdtale Sans,. Next: The Underswap Bros and after their Alphys with Dream. Ink and Outer after them Underfresh Sans (Fresh) and Storyshift Chara. Next Sans took the Swapfell bros and finally the Fellswap bros.

Once they were all gone Sans reappeared, at some food to gain his energy back and lifted a salute to those remaining in Undertale and disappeared with a pop.

The humans and monsters remaining just hoped they would succeed.

\---------------------------------------

There! Another chapter done! Hope you guys liked! Please share, leave some love and subscribe! This is also on Wattpad


	13. Chapter 11:

WEDNESDAY!!! Soooo another chapter XD ^^ Hope you guys like.

Question: What is god Sans' nickname? Imma gonna call him God for now, please don't take offence.

Tell me if you guys want other character's point of views! Ask me in the comments!

God Sans' point of view when the group first arrived in the AU of King Papyrus

\--------------------------------------------

Sans teleports us into a forest clearing and it seems like we are on the surface. Interesting. I forgot Sci mentioned there are no humans in this world, now Alata is the only, um human-skeleton hybrid. Heh. The forest is quiet, but then we hear voices and armor clanking. I quickly motion to Sans and Papyrus and fly up into a tree and turn myself invisible. Sans whispers something to Papyrus and he nods. He holds himself p higher and more regal? Sans pulls his hood up and lets his eye glow, I guess he is trying to be like Dust Sans. 

Three guards turn the corner and they seem to be normal grunts. Sentries of the sort. Papyrus pretends to be talking about important information with Sans and then stops. The three guards see him and look suspiciously at the two as they get closer. Then the leader of the group looks so shocked. I thought his eyes would pop out of his head.The group consists of a bunny monster, a dinosaur monster and a snake monster, like a naga. The naga seems to be the leader. I check all of their lv. Each of them is a level 7. Hm, might be a problem. They approach and Papyrus says in a cold harsh voice, "This is how you greet your king?" 

The trio quivers and bows deeply before him and the naga says, "Your majesty, I am so sorry-" Papyrus kicks him in the stomach and grabs his tail roughly and hisses, "Do that again and I'll dust you myself. Understand?" they all nod and he releases the tail. He grimaces at them and Papyrus hisses, "Well, get on your way, and this never happened." they nod and scramble away as fast as they could. Once they are out of sight, I reappear and nod to Sans and Papyrus saying, "They are gone. Nice job with the acting." Both nod and Sans says, "set up the device god." 

I nod and set up the cloaking device. It hums and powers up and then a shimmering barrier appears and we are hidden from the world. Sans nods in approval and teleports away. He brings back each pair one by one and we then explain what happened and catch everybody up. We make sure that our communication and tracking devices are working and Sans then speaks up. He asks me, "hey, did you use your magic to map out this place?" I nod and show his the map I digitally downloaded to all of our devices. Gaster from Undertale then speaks up and says, "Alright everyone, listen up." 

Everyone quiets down and looks at Gaster. He looks very regal in his armor, and standing besides him is Grillby look very terrifying, his flamings licking the sides of his armor casting a glowing orange color around him. Gaster says, "Okay, so I want to sort us into groups. People who are stealthy, on the shorter side, or if your stealthy and tall, that's fine too, and can fly or turn invisible, go over here." Several people move to that side of the clearing. Outer, Fellswap Papyrus and Sans, Birdtale Sans (he's going to be called Raven from now on) and Gaster himself.

Gaster then says, "Okay, I'm going to say names, you guys are our defensive measures. You have high Defense an HP. Okay, Underfresh or Fresh, Underswap Alphys, Outertale Gaster, and Underswap Sans or Blue." Those mentioned move to the middle of the clearing. Gaster says, "Now, our heavy hitters: Fellswap brothers, Edge(Underfell Paps), Underfell Undyne, Underswap Papyrus or Stretch. And next to them our fast and distance hitters, Storyshift Chara, Dream, Ink, Papyrus and Sans."

He breaths a sigh and says, "Oh yes, and if you can heal, raise your hand." Papyrus (Undertale Papyrus is called Papyrus), Ink, Dream, Blue, Storyshift Chara, Gaster, Grillby and Outertale Gaster all raise there hands. Gaster gives them green ribbons to wear anywhere on their bodies. Anyone who is defensive has a blue bracelet, anyone who is a heavy hitter has a red on, stealthy people have black, and fast and distance hitters have grey. I look at Gaster who smiles at me and says, "Here, a rainbow ribbon for you." I smile and put it one right next to my other communication device. I can do all of those things. Once everyone is sorter Gaster says, "Alright now, I want to do reconnaissance, set up camp and defenses and look around this area. We are right on a patrol route, so we are going to move more into the trees. Set up hammocks in the high trees, Raven, Ink Outer, and Stars(Outertale Gaster) can you help with that?" They all nod and head off into the trees to start building. Sans moves us and the cloaking device into a smaller clearing, away from any of the main paths.

Gaster assigns me and Chara to watch duty. I don't need sleep, but they do. I will watch all night. They are there to watch my back. We both perch up in trees, Chara hidden in the foliage and I am invisible. Gaster sends the Fellswap Brothers on reconnaissance of the area we are in and he himself goes to scout out how far they are from the main town and get images of the clothes they wear, so Ink can make some for us. For now, he just wears his armor, his sword and a long pale green cloak. He stalks off, disappearing into the trees. 

After several hours it begins to get dark. The others have made dinner and I tell Chara to go eat and rest. They hop down from branch to branch and ask me, "Wait, don't you need to eat?" I shake my head and say, "No, but if they have some cookies, that would be great." She smirks and I grin back and turn invisible again. I ask he soul of patience if they can see any sign of Gaster. They say back, "No, wait movement! Over there!" I swiftly move my eyes towards that sound and see it is Gaster! He is slightly limping and looks over all okay. Before I rush down to meet him, I scan the area for any one else and see no one is following him. Good.

I fly down to meet him as he enters the camp. I instantly heal him and he says, "Thank you. I have news. Everyone gather around and listen." Everyone is siting around the fire and I am handed cookies from Chara. I grin and thank them, munching on the snack. Gaster and the rest are eating stew. He says, "Well, this place is worse the any of the fell universes, no offence." The fells look slightly offended but nod it off. Gaster says, "Slavery is legal here, and it is horrible, the slums are worse than slums. People are dying or being beaten if they don't pay for "protection". Taxes are high and we need identification to get anywhere. Our gold works here though. So that is a perk. I took an identification card off a dusted monster, I hated it, but I needed it so Ink can create id cards for us. I also went into-" he gulps and looks nauseous. 

He says somberly, "I went into a slavers shop, so I could see what the identification papers looked like. Here's a copy. We can register with these and become citizens. I only recommend some of us doing it, and the rest pretend to be slaves, only because well, we look like big shots. I look like the evil version of the royal scientist, so do you Stars, minus the pointed teeth. The Papyrus' look like the king, somewhat and the Sans' minus, well Raven, Ink, Dream and God, look like the kings brother. Ink, can you make papers for yourself, Raven, and Dream? God you can just stay invisible. Sans, my sans, Outer, and the Swapfell brothers and Fellswap brothers can be master and slaves, like you normally do?" He seems so meek and the fell brothers grin and nod. His shoulder sag in relief and I say, "Everyone get some rest. I'll stay up and take the watches for the night. I don't need to sleep and I already ate. Make sure you are all ready." 

Everyone nods and goes into their various hammocks and Grillby puts out the fire and cleans up the food remains. Now it looks like no one is even here. The sounds of soft snoring and peaceful slumber pass by my head as I keep an eye out. I block out my voice and contact Sci. I say, "Sci? You up?" I hear a sound and a yelp and Sci answers my call. He says, "YES! Yes, I'm here. What's up?" I explain the situation to him and give him an update. He says, "I was told to ask, any news about Alata?" I say solemnly, "No. Not yet. We are working on it. But it seems the king is keeping her in the castle for now." Sci sighs and I finish up my report before saying good bye and signing off. 

I nestle up into the trees branches and get as comfortable as I can. Waiting, watching and listening for any sounds of intruders, in this unusual, terrifying new AU.

\--------------------------------------

A longer Chapter! YAY! Hope you guys liked. Please vote share, and follow me!


	14. Chapter 12:

So another! Chapter *smashes mug* XD references lol

SONG ABOVE IS NOT MINE! IT BELONGS TO THE AMAZING YOU TUBER: xXtha

Warnings: Torture and Stockholm syndrome

AU'S Same as always

Alata's POV

\--------------------------------------

It had been now over two weeks since I had been kidnapped. And in all honesty, I'm starting to like it here. Kind of. Sans keeps my head on straight but the drugs are totally messing my brain up. Most of the time I am obedient. Master has not punished me too badly. The worst punishment was a beating, and no food for two days straight or water and I had to sit in a freezing cold room. The reason why? I tried to escape.

\----------------------------------------------

The day when she tried to escape

\-------------------------------------------

It is very late. I had been hiding everything I would need to escape in my cage under the pillows and anywhere I could in the room. Most of the time, it was cleaned up by the maids, but I hide things in places they can't go, or find, so victory is mine! I had a small paperclip from Papyrus' desk and I was going to pick my locks. I had learned a bit more magic and could make pointed bones now as well. If I made them small enough the collar would not activate and shock me, and this would allow me to break it off. I smirked as Papyrus left the room. He does this every night and leave for two to three hours to have some "fun time" with Sans. I could hear them all the way up here, because Papyrus leaves the windows open. I grimace as I hear the moans and know it is time. I pick the locks on my restraints and after a few tries the come off! Success! I construct a sharp bone and close my eyes. I wince and hammer down onto the collar. After three tries it breaks. The pieces fall and thank god this cage is covered in a rug. I then pick the lock on the cage. It takes a while, and I begin to panic. I am running out of time. 

After a bit it finally opens with a small squeak. I wince at the sound and wait for the running footsteps of mast-PAPYRUS but nothing. I sigh in relief and grab all of the things I have hidden around the room. Food, water, blankets, some clothes, and a knife. I put everything into the messenger bag and put the bag around my shoulder. I then hurry over to the closet. I grab a jacket and boots and socks. I put on the socks and jacket but hold the boots in my hands. I don't want to make noise yet.. I grab gloves a scarf and hat and put the into my bag, but I put the gloves on after a second thought, I don't want rope burn and they will give me some grip. Then, I take the knife and cut the ropes of the curtains off. I take the rope and tie it to the balcony. The rope coils down and almost hits the ground. Good. It is long enough. I hurry and stand on the balcony. I take a deep breath and I jump. I fall until the rope grows taunt and I slam into the castle wall. I groan in pain and see I am not bleeding, just bruised. I slowly make my way down until I hit the grassy dirt. 

I tug harshly at the rope and use a bit of magic and untie it at the source. I throw the rope into my bag and put on a navy blue cloak. I hurry in the direction of the forest, one side of my mind screaming at me to turn back, the other side saying run! I pass some stables and I think, "A horse would be a good idea." I change directions and rush into the stable. I look around and I can see that there is a small young dinosaur boy with out arms here. He sees me, and goes to say something but I cut him off and I say harshly, "Um, in the name of King Papyrus I need a horse with provisions for a week or so, now!" He stares for a second and scrambles to get a horse. After five minutes a black stallion with a white nose and saddle bags is led towards me. The dinosaur shuffles on his feet and I hand his some gold and an apple. He uses his tail as an arm to snatch it from me. His eyes light up and I make a shushing motion and he nods back. 

I get onto the horse and the horse snorts. I comfort him and guide him into the forest. We trot away until I urge him into a gallop. I can see the saddle bags have a map in them. Good. I check the map and can see it is magical. It tracks my location. I need to get the the border and out of this country. It will take a few days. We travel for a few hours before we are pretty far from the palace. I sigh and stop in a secluded clearing. The horse is magical so he just need water and some oats to keep going. He'll keep going on the path you tell him.

I tell the horse to go to the border in the fastest but least know way possible. He snorts in acknowledgement as he drinks. I feed him some food and eat myself. I put on the boots ad change my clothes. Using my magic I change into a part human part skeleton. I look like a weirdly disfigured monster now. That's fine. The horse then continues on at a brisk pace and I nod off on his back.

\--------------------------------------

I jolt awake and can see it is early morning. I grab some food and eat it. I look at the map and see we are halfway there. I urge the horse a bit faster and he snorts in response. We move faster and stop around noon for water, and to relieve myself, as I am part human now. We eat, the horse some oats and myself some cheese, bread and apple. I need to hunt. I sigh and summon a bow and arrow with my magic and look for some game. After a while I see a plump turkey. I am and shoot it. Bullseye! I then skin the deer and use my fire magic from Papa and make some venison and salty meat. The skin and horns could either be sold or used. I decide to use the horns as a water container and sell the skin. I carve the horns and they are not good for holding water. Using some rubber sap from a tree near by, which I dry with my flames, I make a rubber stopper. 

I fill the two jugs up and we continue on our way. After a bit we hear royal guards coming towards us and we hide in the trees. The group is small, only four of them, but they run into another traveler who has a small cart and two horses. They stop the poor rabbit monster and demand to know if he has seen me. They show him a picture of me in my skeleton form and they claim that I am a runaway slave. The traveler shakes his head no and says he just got onto this path. They harass him for a bit and then let him go. The traveler continues on towards the dreaded place that I came from and the guards go towards the border. I wait for more than an hour to make sure no one is coming this way and then continue on the side of the road hidden partially by the trees

\-----------------------------------

A day later

\-----------------------------------

We finally made it to the border, but the sight of it doesn't fill me with joy, it fills me with dread. Standing there is the devil himself maste- Papyrus and four guards. I try to turn around but behind me are five other guards, those bad guys who attacked Undertale! One has a hole is his head with a glowing red eye and is holding a bloody axe. Another has a glowing purple eye and orange eye, who has his hood up. The one next to him has a large red glowing sword and a red zig zag scar on his face. Another has goop coming out of his eyes with a red glowing target hovering over his chest. The other one is the glitching one who has the blue strings and finally two others are both goopy but one has gold accents and the other has teal accents. Both have long tentacles that look deadly and are smirking.

I am terrified and the one with the large sword seems to tame my horse as he approaches. I try to get the horse to move but it is too entranced by the skeleton with the large red sword. The red sword dissipates and the skeleton takes the reins from me. Then the glitchy one uses his strings to yank me off the horse. I scream and kick and thrash. Papyrus just stands there, his arms hanging by his sides. In one hand is a crop whip and in the other is a collar. It is different this time, as it looks more deadly than last time. I whimper as I am brought in front of him. I am forced to my knees and he grabs my soul and I can see another one of those needles. I cry and beg for mercy, but he juts injects me anyways. The world spins and then goes dull as I slump down on my knees in submission. Papyrus nods a thanks to the group and they all disappear into a portal. Master puts the collar on my neck and I scream as my back arches in pain as the shocks go up and down my body. After several shocks, master stops and picks me up like a baby bones and I am forced back into my skeletal form. The guards from this AU surround us and we ll teleport to the palace stables. 

The young dinosaur boy who I got a horse from is here and he is being held in a rough grip of the stable master. The poor kid is shivering and quaking in fear. Master then says to me angrily, "Is this the whelp that gave you the horse?" I want to say yes, but I am still stubborn as hell. I force out the words as I say, "I-I f-forced him. I t-threatened to kill him Master, it's my fault not his, punish me master, not him." Master looks shocked at my words but nods and lets the boy go with a slap to the face. The kid looks back at me as I am carried away in master's arms and he mouths "Thank you", making me feel a bit more better.

Master takes me to the playroom and brings me into the punishment room. He gags, and blindfolds me and hangs me from the wall. He says harshly, "Now, for your punishment, twenty lashes should do it." I tremble in fear and he begins to whip me. I cry out, which is muffled by the gag as two, three, five ten lashes happen. I loose count. I almost pass out but master slaps me awake and says right into my neck, "Never again pet. Or the punishment will be worse." I nod and he drops the whip once more on my back. I scream and I begin to fade out. The last thing I hear is the door opening and everything goes black.

\---------------------------------------

I wake up after what seems to be a day or so and my body is in excruciating pain. All I can feel is pain. I fade out again and hope that this will just end and I won't have to suffer any more.

\----------------------------------------

After a while, I think, I hear the door open and the sound of those dreaded high heeled boots. Master comes over to me and I can feel him tracing the wounds on my back. I hear him grab something and then all I feel is white hot pain as a branding iron is applied to my back! I try to scream and thrash, but blue magic is holding me in place. I can smell my bones burning and finally it's over. He drops the iron into some water as I hear a hissing sound. He coos, "Now everyone will know you're mine. This brand is what defines you. You. Are. Mine." My body shakes and wracks with sobs as he leaves the room again. I hear the door slam shut with a resounding thud and I fade out of conciseness again, wanting to just be home snuggling with Papa, Daddy, Sans, Papyrus, and all of my friends and family. 

\-------------------------------

After another day or so, I wake up again to the sound of those boots and the door opening. I grimace in pain as Papyrus summons my soul and injects another needle. I slump down and he gently grips my face as he unties my hands from the wall. He coos sweetly into my neck, "Did you learn your lesson?" He takes off the gag and I nod and hoarsely say "Yes, master." he chuckles and takes off the blindfold. I wince as my eye lights adjust and I look around the room. I can see my dried up bone marrow all around the walls and floor where I was sitting and wince in pain. Master says, "Now, I am going to heal you, but not the scars, those scars are mine, and proof you are mine pet." I just dully nod and he takes us back to his room. We walk down the long hallways and I can see it is night. 

We walk into master's room and he sits me onto the bed. He gently runs his fingers down my back and the healing magic tingles and I sag in relief. He has the audacity to smirk at my suffering and finishes up. He then chains me back up in the usual way, cuffs, collar, muzzle and all, and he places me gently into the cage. He then kisses my forehead and whispers, "Good night pup." and locks the cage door, using his own magic. I knew that I wouldn't be escaping again any time soon. I nod off, wanting to just die, wanting to back home, and wanting someone to love me like my family does again.

\---------------------------------

Back to the present

\---------------------------------

I sit in the cage all dolled up like a little doll. Master had decided to dress me up in frilly outfits and I honestly didn't like them. But I can't say anything, because master thinks that "I look cute" in them. I can't feel hatred for master/papyrus any more no matter how much I want to, because of the drugs. I have many scars from his abuse, on my body and one small scar in the shape of a dot on my soul, which is covering my human trait of Integrity. I am just glad I have not been raped. I examine my soul and I can feel the bond between my parents and myself growing weaker by the day. Master has me in the cage and says I am to stay there. He says he'll be back to feed me food. I just sit there bored, wanting to do anything else. I perk up as a melody comes into my mind. I start to hum a tune. I use a very small amount of magic and make music using it, and I am not shocked by the collar so I keep going. Each instrument adds into the melody and it becomes a peaceful song. (song above NOT MINE) I am so lost in my music that I do not notice a figure hovering in the distance through the window, looking straight at me. He has black wings and a pair of orange tinted goggles on his eyes. He grins at me and quickly flies away with the news. 

\----------------------------

King Papyrus' POV as he hears Alata's music

\----------------------------

I am walking back with my pet's food in my hands from a meeting with the war council. There had been strange activity in the woods and I wanted it investigated. They were going to send troops within the hour. I wanted whatever was going on there shut down as fast as possible. I was known to be ruthless that way. As I get closer to my room, I begin to hear a faint twinkling sound. I then twitch as I hear a beautiful melody coming from my room. I speed up and open my doors. I see my pet had been using her magic to create music. She stops abruptly and the melody fades away. She looks up at me and her eyes widen in fear as she stops. I smirk and think, "Good, she respects me." and walk towards her.

\----------------------------

Alata's POV

\----------------------------

I hear Master coming back and he opens the door. I am startled and terrified he will punish me for using magic and the music fades away. He smirks and says, "No, no, pet, please continue. That was lovely." I can see he has a tray of food in his hands. He sets it down on the desk next to his bed and sits down on the bed, right next to the cage. I hesitantly begin to use my magic and the melody starts up again and I finish the song. As I am playing the music, I can see his eyes are closed and he has a peaceful expression on his face. When I saw that facial expression, he really looked like my Papyrus for a second. As the melody fades away, he opens his eyes and says quietly, "Pet, did you write that yourself?" I nod slowly hoping I am not in trouble and he says, "That is amazing! Why didn't you tell me sooner you wrote music? Since you do, you shall play for me every day!" I am shocked at this proclamation but just shrug it off, what master wants, he shall get. Master then stands up and then says happily, "Now, lunch is here for you, come and eat." 

He gently takes me out of the cage and takes off my muzzle. He allows me to eat by my self when he is in a good mood. Now is one of those times. I eat the peanut butter sandwich with gusto. He smiles and pets my head and cleans up my face. He keeps the muzzle off and puts the tray onto his nightstand and forces me to cuddle in his lap. 

After a while I feel something in my chest. I look down at my soul and I feel my soul bond jump!I realized something. My parents must be here! They are here to save me! I try to hide my joy and pretend to be tired and master whispers, "What was that pet?" I look at him fearfully and he chuckles. He says in a sinister tone, "Oh pet, you forget we are bonded as well! I see, your parents are here, aren't they." I stare back at him in fear , not wanting him to know the answer to that and he just laughs. He says in a sing song voice, "Oh, remember our bond!~ I know everything you are thinking or feeling!" I choke back a sb as I realize he is right. I can't hide from him. He says slyly, "I am going to have a fun time breaking them in front of you. Oh! I'll even make you do it for me!~" I whimper and shake in fear, tears forming in my eyes. They begin to trickle down my face as master laughs at my predicaments and wipes them up. I begin to feel woozy and realized the food I just ate must have been drugged! He coos softly, "Sleep, pet, sleep. When you wake up, we have some training to do." and I fall unconscious, terrified of what's to come.

\---------------------------

Back at the camp Gaster's POV

\----------------------------

Raven comes flying in at top speed after his search of the area and his says panting and out of breath, "I've found her!" Everyone begins to shout at once, but Raven whistles and says, "Quiet!" Everyone quiets down and waits for him to catch his breath. After he does so, Raven says, "She's in the palace on one of the upper floors. I marked where she is on the map, and man oh man, is that place guarded. Especially by where she is. I am assuming the King's quarters are there, because of the higher security. I heard her making music and knew it had to be as her! She seems to be okay, but she was in a cage, like a large bird cage and all locked up. It was horrible." Everyone looks pissed as he continues on to say, "I did not see that King Papyrus dude around, but she seems to be okay. I couldn't tell if he did anything to her though. She also seemed to have a magic restraining collar on as well."

I am beyond pissed. That collar is an abomination, and should only be used on monsters who are magically unstable! But, I sigh in relief as she is alive and alright. After a while, Grillby and I can feel the soul bonds strength is renewed! Alata's soul jumps in joy as she just realized we are here for her. We feel her happiness and our souls respond back, telling her to hang on, and we begin to plan to rescue her with gusto; from the madman who kidnapped my baby girl.

\-------------------------------------

END! Hope you guys liked! Please vote, follow, and share! See ya next week!


	15. Chapter 13:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's WEDNESDAY MY DUDES/DUDETTS! 
> 
> Another chapter as promised! I hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> Warnings: mild abuse/mentions of torture. Stockholm syndrome, kidnapping, mentions of conflict Mild blood loss and wounds
> 
> A BTW Alata has been there for a few months now. I did a time skip XD AU'S pass time differently, so the others don't know that that much time has past. THEY ARE IN FOR A REAL SURPRISE
> 
> ALSO VOTE IN THE COMMENTS OR HERE: SHOULD THEY GET ALATA BACK OR SHOULD THEY RUN AWAY OR SHOULD SOME BE CAPTURED OR ALL??? YOUR CHOICE GUYSSSS

King Papyrus' POV

Betcha didn't expect that XD

\-----------------------------------------------

It was the day after my council had discovered those pesky intruders in my kingdom. I was beyond pissed off and needed them dead. I had just recently helped Nightmare and Shattered on a mission and I explained to them what was going on. The said that we should set a trap for those idiots and then crush their hopes and dreams of taking their daughter back. I loved it. I want her to watch as they all dust before her eyes. I might even force her to do it. I would adore the looks on their faces when their precious daughter killed them one by one.

I chuckle to myself and realize that I need to inject my pet on final time, and the obedience will be perfect. Sans needs his own shot too. He's become too unruly lately. I know my pet is in my room and Sans is with Gaster right now. I must go get my pet first and then we shall go to Gaster's lab. I sighed as I stalked over to my room thinking about ways to capture the idiots who decided it was a good idea to invade my kingdom. I think back to the other week when I gave her those new traits. 

\-------------------------------------

Flashback Still King Papyrus's POV 

\-------------------------------------

I had decided to give my pet some Neko traits. Sans was incompatible for the procedure, but my little pup was. I had drugged her breakfast and as she gobbled it down happily, she looked drowsy. I just pat her head and told her gently, "Sleep pet, you'll wake up different." She looks worried as she closes her eyes and goes limp. A marvel as I pick her up as she is so light. She is very young though; seventeen. 

I carry her out of the room and down to the lab. I see gaster waiting for me there with the serum ready. I gently lay her on the table and gaster inject the serum into her neck and soul. After an hour or so, a fluffy indigo, white and silver tail appeared and two fluffy silver indigo ears appeared on her skull. I pet them and revel in their silkiness. I gently pick her up and bring her back to my room. After a few hours, she wakes up. I am sitting at my dek and I hear her gasp. She whimpers as she feels the tail and ears and she she whispers, "What did you do to me?" I smirk and gently pet her ears and she lets out a purr. She is shocked at the sound she just made and I say softly, "Well, you look cute this way. I gave you Neko DNA. (RHYMES XD). She does not say anything and just curls up into a tight ball and purrs as I continue to pet her. I guess she really is obedient. She falls asleep and I smile.

\--------------------------------------

Flashback over

\---------------------------------------

I walk up another set of stairs and nod to some guards who salute me. I then think back to the training session where I first learned about my Pets human traits.

\---------------------------------------

Flashback to the training!!

\---------------------------------------

I watched from the balcony above as my pet and Sans spar. The area is surrounded by hundreds of seats for sparring and execution events. The floor can have anything on it but right now it has a sandy bottom. Where I am sitting is one of the four balcony reserved for guests or royalty like myself. My throne sits here and I sit on it facing the crowds. I can see the few guards milling about, patrolling the area. My pet hasn't tried to escape since that one time and I am proud to say, she is almost full obedient. She slips up here and there, which. is to be expected, but one more major dose of the serum and she'll be all mine. A perfect little puppet, mine to do whatever I please with. I watch them spar, bones, flames, and blaster scorching the sand and walls of the area. Both use blue magic but it is very ineffective. Sans has taught my pet well. She has improved from a few weeks ago. 

Sans was powerful, but he was holding back. I was surprised to find that my pet not only had bone, blasters, and blue magic attacks, but also indigo flames with hints of red and as well as human magic?! I saw that human trait of indigo which created these floating razor sharp disks that zoomed around on command. I leapt off the balcony and used my magic to stop the fight. Both of my pets stopped and looked at me submissively. 

I stalk over to my pup and she is trembling in fear. Good. She should be afraid. I hiss, "Why didn't you tell me you have human magic?! HOW!?" She trembles and opens her mouth and says in a tired shaky voice, "When I was born, my father sued a bit of human bone marrow to help me grow. My soul is ninety seven percent monster and three percent human with the trait of Integrity. Thus, the indigo magic. I can use human and monster magic. I can use skeletal and fire elemental magic because of the bond with my father and papa."

I growl as she says their names and slap her. She tumbles to the ground and whimpers in pain. I loom over her and say, "NEVER CALL THEM THAT AGAIN. YOU WILL CALL ALL OF THOSE PATHETIC MONSTERS GARBAGE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" She nods quickly and bows her head as she says, "Yes master." I smirk and say, "GOOD, now, continue for another hour Master your attacks and then your collars will go back on."

I stalk away and go back up to the balcony. I watch as Sans helps pup up and they continue to fight. After an hour, I can see they have both improved. I come back down into the arena again and walk over the the pair. Both are panting and look exhausted. Both have bruises on their faces and arms and scratches. I heal them both and send Sans off to Gaster after he eats. Sans bows and walks away. I then clip on my pup leash and pick her up. She is too tired to protest. She snuggles into my body as we make our way back to my room.

AS we walk in a thought hits me. If my pet has human DNA does she have a human form? I gently lay her down onto the bed and she snuggles into a cute little burrito. I pet her head gently and she purrs. I know giving her that neko serum saw a good idea. She falls asleep, and snuggles into the blankets. 

I smile smugly and grasp her soul. I inject the final serum dosage and watch as the glowing liquid rushes into her soul.

I feel the bond snap. 

My pet, my little pup.... 

belongs 

to 

me and only me.

I laugh as I can practically feel the despair of her "parents as the bind snaps and throw the needle away. I then sit down at my desk and finish writing up a plan to get rid of those pesky imposters.

\----------------------------------

Gaster's POV

\----------------------------------

We have been planning an attack on the castle when I feel it. The bond. I gasp and Grillby does as well. We both know what happened. The bond broke. I scream in anguish and rage. I rage, "THAT FUCKER BROKE THE BOND!" I feel Papyrus' magic calming me down and I sob into Grillby's arms. We both sit there silently sobbing at the loss, and angry faces are exchanged. We are all going to kill that king.

\--------------------------------

THERE DONE HOPE YOU LIKED!! Please leave a kudos, share, and subscribe to me! See ya!!!


	16. SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY

I WILL BE POSTING A DAY LATE! WILL BE POSTING TOMORROW!! SORRY!


	17. Chapter 14:

SOOOO SORRY THIS IS LATE!

Warnings: Stockholm syndrome, mild torture, blood

WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT? THEM TO WIN OR LOSE? LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS BELOW!

Grillby's POV

\----------------------------------------------

I watch as my husband falls apart as we feel the bond has been broken. We can all suddenly feel as the void is closing in and taking over. I then fight my way through the air that is getting darker, yet darker. I glow brighter and touch his shoulder. He flinches, tears streaming down his face and I say quietly, "Gaster, we will get her back. I promise. She can recover, and we can renew the bond. I promise. Now, come back to me." I gently pull him into a hug and kiss him. The void retreats and I know my husband is back. 

Gaster grimly wipes away his tears and says stoically, "We need to attack soon. Tomorrow. At night." Everyone nods in agreement and God speaks up. He says, "I have use magic to devise a strategy for attacking the castle while taking the least amount of damage. I want our long ranged attackers to pick off the sentries one by one. The our heavy hitters will cause a major distraction, drawing the guards towards us, and hopefully the king himself. Then our stealth fighters will move in and go through the window and talk Alata back. If she fights, we can always knock her out and take he back to Sci. Then we can get out of here and close the link between our worlds permanently. Classic, you can do that right?"

Sans or Classic as everyone calls him nods and says, "Yeah, once we are all out of here, that can be done. On top of it, it'll weaken the bond between the King and Alata severely, making it ten times easier to free her from his control." God goes on the say, "I want our defensive people to make shields and be on standby to heal. Anyone who can teleport fast and carry a lot of people at once can retreat quickly if need be. Now here is-" God suddenly stops and says, "Crap, soldiers incoming. Everyone to the trees and hide."

Everyone quickly and swiftly packs up their lines and we hide. The campsite looks relatively untouched and we covers int with deer droppings to the Dogamy and Dogaressa of this universe can't tell if we were here or not. We hide as The King and several troops including the dog couple comes into the clearing. the King says, "Well, start sniffing!" The couple nods and start to sniff around. They wrinkle their faces at the animal droppings and they both say as they alternate lines, "We smell vague scents of newcomers, new scents we have never smelled before. They were here, but seem to have moved on. These animal droppings have prevented us from finding out which direction they went. We are sorry your majesty." Both bow their head and the King just stalks around. He says, "I can feel their magic. They are here. Oh little pet! Come here and help me!" 

\------------------------  
Gaster's POV  
\------------------------

I catch my breath and we see her. She has a tail and cat ears? What did that monster do to my baby girl?! I'm going to kill him. I swear to Asgore. 

I can feel Grillby holding me back as Alata raises her hands and her eyes glow indigo. He points to the tree tops at our exact locations and says, "There, there, and there. They are hiding using magic. There is over ten of them. Can't tell how many because of too many magical signatures mixing. Shall I drag them down, master?"

The king looks smugly up at us and says in a smug voice, "Yes, and make sure to capture them and put the proper magic restaintments on them. Don't want and escapees or problems now don't we?"

Alata just dully nods and raises her hands. I can feel a overpowering amount of magic curling off her soul. Suddenly all of us, including God Sans are yanked to the ground. God Sans and my son, classic are able to escape with mostly everyone besides myself, Grillby, Papyrus, my son, Stretch, Ink, Dream, Blueberry, Outer and my son, who has reappeared just to hide the fact that most of us escaped. We all grunt in pain as we are slammed into the ground and each of us has a collar and cuffs put onto our necks and wrists. We can't do magic. Alata's eyes seem to be in pain, but she just dully stares at us and the King cackles. He kicks all of us in the faces or ribs and Alata just stands there like a statue and watches. The king then grins and says, "Pet, go have some fun." 

She seems to hesitate for a moment, but steps forward and makes several sharp bones appear. Then she raises her hand, which is shaking, as if she is still trying to resist his control. He throws it down and the bones miss. The missed? THEY MISSED! 

She is fighting back. Alata shakes and screams in pain as sobs wracked her body. The king tuts and says, "Hmpt, it seems you need more training. Guards, take care of this garbage. I have to discipline my pet." I scream and we all struggle as the King teleports away and we are forced into another portal opposite of Alata's. We are dragged down long hallways and thrown into individual cells. It goes dark and all I can see is my glowing eyelights, my husbands flickering flames diagonal from me and the other skeleton's eyes, all glowing, hoping for a rescue. 

\------------------------------------------

That is all for now! See ya next week!


	18. Chapter 15:

Hello! Another chapter! I'm going to end this story in like a few chapters. Sadly, I am losing momentum. Sorry! Um there will be two endings a good one and a bad one. Will be releasing one today. This ending will be will be in this chapter and will be the bad ending. The bad ending will be the next chapter and then the good one will be in two weeks. I hoped you enjoyed this fanfiction as I enjoyed writing it and will still read my other ones!

Little pup will be longer than this! I hope XD

Chapter Warnings: Major torture and blood mentions and murder

Alata's POV

\--------------------------------------------

I sobbed in Master's arms as he threw me down onto the floor in the punishment room. I didn't want to hurt them but so many conflicting emotions ran through me. I wanted to obey him but they were my family. Master began to beat me. He kicked and punched my chest and I curled into a ball to avoid the harsh heavy blows. He yanked me up by the collar of my shirt and snarled, "You will obey me pup, and that was not okay!" I shuddered in his grasp as he threw me against the wall. I cried out in pain as marrow gushed from my face. I then felt the shock collar was put around my neck again and heard it hum as it started up. I felt drained as my magic was blocked once again. I then screamed as my master shocked me over and over again. I deserved this. I was a bad pet. I need to be punished. These thought floated in my head before one single thought that shattered the mantra of "I'm a bad pet". The thought was, "No! No one is a pet or someone's property! Remember that!" Then I passed out from the pain, which was too much to bear.

\----------------------------------

After a while, I don't know how long, I woke up again, in the punishment room. I was chained to the floor and I blearily look around. The floor and my torn clothes were stained with dried crusty marrow. I groan as I turned and saw the angry face my master strenly staring at me. He says harshly, "We aren't done with your punishment yet pet." He then gently sits me up and placed me against the wall. He says to me, "Count each lash." I whimper and nod and master then begins to whip me. I stutter out between hisses and cries of pain, "One, two, three, four, five-" I lost count as the blow littered my back and I passed out again. 

\-------------------------------------

King Papyrus' POV

\-------------------------------------

I swiftly finished the lashes and allowed the wounds to stop bleeding. After a bit I pick up my pet and we walk towards the medical wing. Gaster is waiting there, the procedure ready. I nod to him and he and his assistants get to work. After hours they are finished and I am allowed to take my pet back to my room. This will change everything. No more memories. No more family. Just y little obedient pet and weapon, ready to do as I bid.

\--------------------------------------

Alata's POV again 

\---------------------------------------

I wake up in a different outfit and in my cage. I have on a pair of tan trousers and a cream shirt. I am instantly reminded of medieval times. Where is my master? Why was I in the cage and have the collar back on? Did I do something wrong? I try to think back if I did but nothing comes up. I have been good for a while now. All I can remember is lunch yesterday and everything after that is a blank slate. That is until now of course.

I jolt up suddenly my ears and tail tucks back as the door opens. I then see my master and says happily, "Hello master!" He looks happy and proud when I say that and it makes me so happy. Master unlocks the retraist and takes them all off. He puts on a collar that says, "Property of King Papyrus" on it and I purr happily as he scratches my ears.

He then gently says, "Pet, I have something to ask you. Can you do me a favor?" I nod rapidly and say, "Of course master! Your wish is my command!" He grins and says, "Now, come with me. I dressed you in dirty clothes so you can do your job without the concern of ruining you clothes."

I am a bit confused, but master will explain. He clips my leash to my collar and we walk out of the room. We walk down the hall and several flights of stairs. I can see several passing maids and guards around each corner who either salute or curtsy to master. Master is very powerful. We make our way past the great hall and the throne room towards the dungeons. 

We see Undyne, Captain of the royal guard waiting for us there. I haven't properly met her before. She must be strong if she is the captain. I can see she is a fish monster, and I know she is dating Dr. Alphys, the assistant royal scientist. Master then stops and says to Captain Undyne, "Well? Any changes?" Captain Undyne springs into a salute along with the Dog couple guards next to her and she says quickly, "Your majesty, I am so sorry I did not see you approach. No, no changes. The hyper one does seem to want to ahem, "befriend us" and is trying to get us to "see the good in us"." She cackles loudly with master and the two other guards and he says, "Oh that's rich. Well they are to be executed today in the area. I am going to show my pet to them and tell my pet what their crimes are and their punishment. Keep guard and have messengers tell the kingdom of the execution tomorrow." Undyne nods and as we enter the long hallway lined with cells I can hear her barking orders to the messengers about the execution.

The door slams behind us with a ringing thud and the dimly lit hall is lit by torches. We pass by several empty cells, as crime is eradicated here. As a matter of fact, having prisoners here is a shock, and an execution nonetheless. I was honestly curious about what they did that warranted and execution. Finally at the end of the hall I can see two guards and Sans standing in front of four cells. They must be the cells with the prisoners in them. I eagerly walk forward but master yanks my leash back and says, "Patience pet." I nod and hold back. When we make it to the cells I can see the prisoners more clearly. 

One is a fire elemental. He looks pretty beat up. All of the prisoners are. His flames flicker weakly. The other prisoners are all skeletons. One has a bright blue scarf on and stars for eyes. Another has an ink stain on his face and seems to be covered in blue yarn? One has a bright orange hoodie and another has a yellow and blue hoodie that seems to shimmer like the stars. Another one has a bright yellow outfit and seems to be surrounded by black goop. He seems to be in pain. One other is tall and wearing a weird looking battle suit and has a bright red cape on. The last two are restrained the most. Chains everywhere and muzzles on. One has two cracks in their skull while the other has a light blue jacket on. 

I then hear a portal opening and see Nightmare and his crew come out. I met them when I tried to escape. Won't ever try that again. Nightmare looks extremely pleased and says happily, "Thank you King Papyrus. Thanks to you, we have who we want." Master nods and says, "Well, take them already. I don't want them clogging up my dungeons anymore."

Nightmare smirks and nods as the cell doors open. As Nightmare and his gang go to retrieve their prisoners, they all start shouting my name and pleading. The two who have muzzles on are sobbing and both try to shout and scream my name. The fire elemental weakly tries to call out to me as well. I am so confused, my head hurts! I mumble, "Please! Just, stop yelling!" as I bury my face into master's leg and huddle there blocking out all the confusing loud sounds. Master pats my head and-

\---------------------------------

HEHEHEHEHEHE! Each ending will be different! Sorry you guys have to wait!! See you guys next week!


	19. Fin~ bad :(

Like I said, I have lost motivation for this story! T>T so the bad end it first! Then next week is the good end! Thanks for reading this! Armor Alata is wearing up above but she has no helmet on. Imma post this and the other end now. There ya go! Early release! Little pup to be out tomorrow!

NOT MY IMAGE

Alata's POV

\----------------------------------

Last chapter:

Nightmare smirks and nods as the cell doors open. As Nightmare and his gang go to retrieve their prisoners, they all start shouting my name and pleading. The two who have muzzles on are sobbing and both try to shout and scream my name. The fire elemental weakly tries to call out to me as well. I am so confused, my head hurts! I mumble, "Please! Just, stop yelling!" as I bury my face into master's leg and huddle there blocking out all the confusing loud sounds. Master pats my head and then Master hissed angrily, "Shut up!" and they all shriek in pain as they are shocked with collars. Master pets my head gently calming me down. I am shaking from all of the over stimulation. Master then says, "You know Nightmare, wouldn't it be more fun if they watched their friends die?" master chuckles at all of the prisoners horrified faces and Nightmare nods. He says, "Yes of course! Good idea."

I watch as Nightmare and his gang throw the others back into there cells and they all stare at me like I am their long lost puppy or something. Master tugs n my leash and says, "Come pet. We shall escort our guests to their rooms and prepare for tomorrow." I nod and eagerly follow behind Master and his guests and hear sobbing behind me. I don't feel any mercy. They are traitors and deserve to die!

\------------------------------------------------

The next day right before the execution Gaster POV

\------------------------------------------------

We we tortured all night by Nightmare's crew. Some of us are barely awake. Ink kept trying to tell them Killing Sans or any of the original Undertale characters would destroy the multiverse. No one heeded his warnings. Nightmare then said to him, making all of our hopes and dreams die out, "Well then it's a good thing you aren't to original originals." He laughs at our faces and says, "You are all outcodes! Your daughter Alata never existed before. Due to the humans resets your timeline glitched out and Alata was created. Your wife Gaster, died in the war in every single timeline, but yours. So if we kill you nothing will happen to the precious multiverse will be just fine without you. Including Outertale Sans, the Underswap freaks. My brother and Ink on the other hand we can't kill sadly, but we can keep you as our slaves!" Nightmare and his crew laughs at our horrified expressions and Error uses his strings to drag us out of the cells and line us up. Dream and Ink are forced into a separate portal which we can see is to a balcony where the King is shouting out things to a large jeering crowd. I don't see Alata.

The rest of us, myself, Grillby, Sans, Papyrus, Stretch, Blue, and Outer are all forced into a portal leading to a dimly lit hallway which seems to be right underneath the area we just saw before. Several guards from this AU and and part of Nightmare's crew which is Error, Horror, and Killer. We are forced against the wall, facing it and are forced to wait. We can now clearly hear what the king is saying.

He is saying, "CITIZENS OF MY KINGDOM! WE HAVE FOUND CRIMINAL SCUM IN OUR PRESENCE! THEY ARE TRAITORS TO THE CROWN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO TRAITORS?!"

The crowd shrieks and yells, "DEATH!" and the King says, "YES! DEATH! THEY WILL BE EXECUTED NOW THEN, BRING OUT THE TRAITORS AND I WILL LIST OUT THEIR CRIMES!"

That seemed to be our cue. It seems we won't get out of this one. We all struggle but Error's strings tighten and we are forced to walk out into the harsh light of the sun beating down on the arena. The arena is huge. It is similar to the Roman Colosseum from our AU. The floor is covered in coarse dirty sand and there is a wooden stage in the center of the arena. There is hooks for our chains on the stage and there is one for each of us. Seems they built this little stage just for us. The crowd begins to throw rotten fruits and rocks at us. They hurt! I block Sans from it as best I can hoping his HP won't get hurt.

We all struggle and thrash but it is no use. We can't move. All of our chains are tied down and we are rendered immobile. Nightmare's crew teleports back to the balcony where King Papyrus is. I still don't see Alata. The guards from this AU stand around the platform making sure we can't escape. The king the raises his hands and the jeering crowds get quiet. Tears are streaming down all of our faces and we know this is the end. Maybe Reaper Sans' brother will get our souls. For a painless death.

The King says in his booming harsh cold voice, "NOW! THESE MONSTERS HAVE COMMITTED CRIMES AGAINST THE CROWN! THEREFORE THEY HAVE COMMITTED CRIMES AGAINST THE COUNTRY!" The crowd roars in anger and goes silent again as the king raises his hands to speak again. I am slightly distracted by a flash of silver by the king's arm but he starts to speak again and my attention is jerked back to him. He says, "NOW! THE PUNISHMENT FOR THESE CRIMES IS DEATH! SO MY PET! KILL THEM!"

We all jerk back as Alata's figure jumps off the tall balcony and thuds to the ground, in a what would be considered, "heroic pose". She is wearing a very complex armor and has a fancy velvet red cape. The same colors as the King's outfit. Next to the king, leashed in a collar is the Sans of this AU. He looks like he was just beaten up and seems so be in pain. Papyrus yanks the leash closer and the Sans of this AU crawls over to his lap and Papyrus just crosses his legs and puts a hand on his chin and waits for our deaths. All with the biggest smuggest grin I have ever seen in my entire life.

We all flinch as Alata looks up at the king and he nods. She then, using he magic, her human magic, created two dark blue spinning blades and stalks towards us. No mercy, no recognition in her eyes. I stare her right in the eyes and whisper, "My child. Alata, come back to me. No matter what, I forgive you. It's not your fault." She doesn't even flinch. She just raises her hands and slices off my neck. My soul floats in front of my and I can see myself dusting away. I smile as Reapertale Papyrus holds out his hand to me and before I take it I say to him, "will she get a merciful death?" He looks down at her sadly and smiles. He nods and says, "Yes, I believe so. She is not in control of her actions anymore. That is not Alata. That is a weapon created by the hands of a monster. Come now. We will wait for your friends. Then we shall go to a better place."

I nod and turn to see my clothes on the platform covered in dust. Papyrus, my son, he is sobbing loudly and Sans' eyes are completely out. He is pissed. Not at Alata, but at the monster who made my beautiful baby girl into this heartless cold killer. I can see her LV increase to 5. She seems shocked at my LV but continues onto Grillby. He says to her, "Alata, my sparkplug. I also forgive you. See you on the other side." She again slices his head off and he dusts. I can see his soul shatter and Reapertale Papyrus offers him a hand which he takes. He now can see me and hold my hand as well. Her LV increases once again to a Level 8 now. We float there silently watching as she now is in front of Stretch. He says quietly, "heya kiddo. so i forgive ya. just grant my bro some mercy and cover his eyes won't ya?" 

She freezes and looks up at the king and says out loud, "The prisoner is begging for mercy to cover his brother eyes. Shall I do that my king?" The King seems to think when Error steps forward and says quietly, so only we can hear what he says, "Do it, the kid is innocent." The King sighs and says, "FINE! ONLY BECAUSE I AM MERCIFUL TO THIS YOUNGER ONE!"

The crowd seems pleased with his decision and continues to taunt and jeer. Alata takes Blue's scarf and covers his eyes with it. He whimpers through his tears and shouts loudly, "PAPY I LOVE YOU!" Stretch says louder, "love ya too bro, see ya on the other side." Alata raises her hand, now back in front of stretch and slices his head off. Stretches soul floats in front of her and she shatters it. Blue sobs loudly as Stretch dust scatters all over his clothes. Sans, and Papyrus my sons along with Outer are all straining against the bonds with all their might, all crying.

Stretch is not a spirit and see us and take Reapertale Papyrus' hand. He smiles softly and says, "cover my eyes will ya G? i don't wanna see this." I nod and gently cover Papyrus' eyes, and look up and see Ink and Dream both being forced to watch. How cruel. Alata moves towards Blue and her eyes seem to soften. She hesitates and the King says, "WHAT?" She sighs and says, "This one seems to be forced to do what the others wanted. I judged his soul." Wait what? Alata is a judge?! We are all shocked at her proclamation and Stretch forces my hands off his eyes and stares down at the scene. The King opens his mouth to say something but Blue then says loudly and proudly, "I WILL DIE JUST LIKE MY BROTHER! DO IT! I AM NOT A COWARD!" He seems to straighten up as best as he can and shakes off the blindfold. He stares Alata directly in the eyes and say quietly, "I am not a coward. I will face death head on. As all royal guards must do! So have at it then." 

We are all shocked at Blue's statements and Stretch is crying. He says proudly, "that's my bro! YOU GO SANS!" We all are cheering him on and I guess Reapertale Papyrus made him able to hear us and he beams. Alata looks back at the king who waves his hand to continue. She raises her hand once again and Blue stare directly at her face as she slices his precious head off. His dust floats to the ground as she shatters his brightly glowing soul. Her LV increased once again to now a level 11. Stretch decided to watch. He sobs loudly and Reapertale Papyrus offers Blue a hand. Once he takes it he screeches happily as he sees us, "PAPY! GUYS! DID YOU SEE? I WAS BRAVE!" Stretch sobs and says proudly, "yeah bro, we saw! you were so brave. i'm so proud of ya." Blue beams but we all sober up as we watch Sans cry as Outer is next. Outer smiles sadly at Sans and says, "see ya in the stars babe." and his head is cut off. He turns to glittering dust which blows right around the room and ascends to the heavens above. 

Alata shatters his soul and Sans screams and cries. Papyrus is sobbing as well. Reapertale Papyrus offers Outer a hand and when he takes it he gasps and see us all. He says, "oh you guys are here? nice. you were so brave blue!" We hug Outer and look down at the last two. Ink and Dream are barely able to stand up straight. I feel so bad for them. 

Alata now stands in front of my sweet son, Papyrus and Sans gasps out, "PLEASE! SPARE HIM! GOD!" But Papyrus shakes his head, well as best as he can. He says loudly and proudly, "JUST LIKE BLUE SAID! I WILL FACE DEATH RIGHT ON AS A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD! IT IS MY DUTY! Sister, I forgive you!" Alata stops moving and then she raises her hand once more and slices his head off. Papyrus says in a weak voice, "I.... love... you A-Alata...." and he fades to dust. His soul shatters and Alata's LV is now LV 15. Her face is cold and hard. She is a monster. I shudder as Reapertale Papyrus holds out his hand to my son and he takes it tearfully. When he sees us his face lights up and I smile.We are almost together again.

Now Alata stands in front of Sans. He seems to have accepted his fate, but I see a fire in his eyes. He has something planned. He then shouts, "BY THE GODS OF OLD I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT OF HONOR WINNER SURVIVES AND CHOOSES WHAT HAPPENS TO THE LOOSER! A CHALLENGE OF MAGIC!" We all gasp and the King leans forward. He frowns angrily know if he says "No" ancient traditions will be broken the will ager his people. I smile with glee. He is trapped. I cackle and explain what Sans has done and the others grin. 

The King stands and says, "FINE! AGAINST WHOM?" He points directly at the King and says, "You asshole." and the King bristles. He nods and leaps down from the balcony, but not before tying the leash connected to his brother to his throne. Nightmare and the other eagerly watch as Alata steps aside and draws the fighting ring. Once you step out before the match ends, you dust. No matter you HP, DEF or skills. It is the same size as the arena, but a bit smaller. Alata stays at the edge of the ring and the King says to her, "READ THE RULES." She nods and summons a scroll. She read aloud, "Both contenders must agree to the fight, not killing blows during the fight, no help from outside of the battlefield, living or undead, magic is only allowed, so no un-magical weapons. And once one calls for mercy, the battle ends, unless the other is knocked unconscious. Any questions or changes to the rules, both must consent to rule changes?"

Sans shakes his head and says, "yeah, when are ya gonna take off the restraining collar? can't exactly do magic with it one." The Kings sighs and rolls his eyes as he gestures to a guard next to the platform. The guard yanks Sans down from the platform. He the removes all of Sans' restraints and sans shakes himself off. He then snaps his fingers and says, "ready freddy!" The King says, "I am ready as well." Alata and the guards step outside of the ring and says, "Ready? BEGIN!" and the fight begins.

The king automatically attack first with an array of sharp bones. Sans just dodges. It continues on like this for some time. Sans is getting tired. I can see it. Bones, blasters and scorch marks litter the battle ground. Both Sans and the king are panting. Sans taunts, "give up yet old man?"

The king snarls, "NEVER! NOW DIE!" and unleashes a large array of gaster blasters on Sans. There must be at least fifty of them! Sans' eyes widen and he knows he has lost. Sans slumps to the dirt and raises his hands in the air. Papyrus goes to attack but before he can Sans shouts, "I put my hands in the air!" The king looks confused before Sans says, "AND I WAVE EM LIKE I JUST DON'T CARE!" and cackles as Alata says, "The match is over, you may do what you wish with the loser, master." 

The king snarls at Sans and fires all fifty blasters at Sans. But before Sans can die, he says, "hey little sis, see ya later." He turns to dust, soul shattering. The king is already a LV 20 so the EXP goes to Alata, who is now a LV 20 as well. She grins with a demented smile full of bloodlust and hate. The King uses magic to clean himself up and then says grandly, "THERE YOU HAVE IT! THE TRAITORS ARE DEAD!" the crowd roars and then starts to leave. Reapertale Papyrus holds out his hand for Sans who takes it with a weary smile. He says quietly, look at all of us, "No more resets this time, huh?" We all sadly smile and shake our heads. This is the end. We watch as Nightmare's crew takes a sobbing Dream and Ink away through a portal. Dream just sits there, like a puppet whose strings have been cut, life less and still, tears dripping down his cheeks. Ink's eyes are emotionless and white, tars also staining his face as well.

Nightmare and his crew disappear with a thanks to the king, as we see the clouds come in and it starts to pour. Alata just stands there and is getting soaked. She waits for the King who yanks her by the leash he just attached to her neck and says, "Come pet." She just stands there. She then says, "They meant something to me, didn't they?"

The king doesn't turn around and answers curtly, "No, now come pet, your getting all wet." But she just stands there. She freezes and says, "You are lying. I judged you. You removed my memories of them, forced me to kill them and think it is okay? I am a royal judge. This means I can exceed the LV 20 limit if I wanted to. We see he snap the leash off and rip off the collar. He eyes blaze a blood red and deep blue black color and she howls, "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR SINS!" and she dusts the king. The rage coursing through her as he whole body glows. she hovers above the ground, tears dripping down her face, as she takes our dust and spreads it properly, among the heavens.

She then says, staring right at us, "This AU will be reset. I cannot bring you back, nor can I remember you, or the life we once had, but our timeline will be destroyed. I will die along with it. You will eventually forget me, like I never existed. I am an outcode, never meant to exist in the first place. So, in the end, I will add my book to the AU library, and hope that one day, someone will find it and remember me. Maybe an artist will recreate this world, with a better story." Tears leak down her cheeks as she pulls up the the reset button and continue button. She sobs and we feel a pull on our spirits. Reapertale Papyrus says, "It is time to go. Come along. You can remember her by reading her book in the libraries in heaven."

We all scream at her as one, "NO! WAIT! PLEASE!" but she just smiles softly and waves as she presses the button and we are transported to heaven. The AU is not gone, just reset Hopefully, gaster will fall into the core and not force Papyrus to be king again. Maybe he won't create that bomb that kills all of the humans. Maybe.

We look around us in awe at the beauty of the garden we are in. Life's garden. Reapertale Sans comes over to us and says in a smooth voice, "Welcome to heaven friends." and we all smile softly to each other. Eventually underswap, and Outertale will be reset, leaving just us, Sans, Grillby, Papyrus and myself here in heaven, outcodes do not reset. It is fine with us.

\--------------------------------------

At Nightmare's castle warning rape non con/torture

Ink's POV

\---------------------------------------

Dream and I are dragged through the portal as we just saw all of our friends die right in front of us. I feel a tug and cry out as the AU is reset. Alata, she's gone.... 

Dream and I sit there lifeless dolls on the ground, entangled in Error's strings. Nightmare simply basks in our despair and grins. At least someone is getting what he wants. Error the says, "Boss, can I leave with my little slut now?" Nightmare grins and nods as a pit of dread fills my stomach. He's gonna rape me. I know it. I struggle in Error's grasp and he just tightens the strings to the point where I can barely breath and just laughs. He teleports us to his room and locks to door. He ties me down and grabs my sash. He teasingly shakes the pink vial in front of my face and I whimper. He forces my jaws open and down the vial goes. He mixes it with some yellow paint as well and they begin to take effect. Errors waits until my eyes turn into little pink hearts and then unties me. He rips off my clothes and even though my mind keeps shouting, "NO! NO STOP!"at me, I just moan with pleasure as he strips and kisses my mouth. His multiple tongues sweep everywhere and claim my mouth as his. He then begins to finger my pussy. I arch my back and moan loudly with pleasure. Error then undresses and I can see his throbbing dick already hard and beaded with precum. 

He then presses it towards my mouth and I open and lick the tip. He groans and forces it all the way down. I gag and groan as he pushes it in and out faster and faster. Finally he cums and forces my mouth shut and snarls, "Swallow it all!" and I do. It tastes like cherries a bit.

He then aligns himself with my cunt and thrusts in. Hard. I whimper and cry out in pain and pleasure as Error thrusts hard and fast. After a while I reach my climax and cum. my walls tighten around me and he says, "Oh Inky you are so tight~!" and continues on in his brutal pace, if not getting even faster. I cum twice more before he reaches his climax and cums into me. The cum sloshes into me and I groan and scream and before he pulls out he grabs a plug and when he pulls out of me, immediately puts the plug in. The vials are wearing off. I being to cry. He raped me! Error, the destroyer of world raped me! He grins and ties me down and click a little remote. I feel intense pain as the plug vibrate inside of me. I moan and arch my back as his cum settles and he grins as he cleans us up. He puts on his clothes and kisses me once more before gagging my mouth and saying, "Oh, you're gonna look so pretty pregnant." My eyes widen and tear flow down my face as I silently sob and Error leave the room, and I know this is it. The end.

\----------------------------------

Same day just now Dreams POV

IF YOU ARE HOPING FOR DREAMMARE wellllll read to find out XD

\------------------------------------

I watch as Ink is dragged away with Error and I wait, terror filling my body with dread. What will Nightmare do to me? Will he rape me? NO! He's my brother! He wouldn't do that! Would he? I shiver as Nightmare leers over me and says, "Now then, all you have to do is sit there and relive your worst nightmares over and over and over for me. You'll be an excellent source of NEGATIVE energy for me." He cackles as I pale and he teleports me into a dark room. I can't see! He chains me down to something, I can move around but not a lot. Then I can see his glowing eye and tentacle. He grins and says, "sweet NIGHTMARE'S dear brother." and his glowing finger places me into my worst nightmares. 

My friends dying, my brother turning into the monster he is, the multiverse ending, I sob and cry out for help but...

No one came.....

\--------------------------------------

In the end, Dream suffers for years before anyone can help him. Once they rescue the poor guardian, he is too damaged to even be normal again. Ink on the other hand is madly in love with Error and helps him destroy AU'S. The multiverse gets smaller and smaller until a select few AU'S are left. 

Outertale, Underswap, Underfell, Fellswap/Swapfell, and the original, Undertale.

Will you creators help make a new ending? Or will you leave this multiverse in ruins? It is up to you if you will write an AU of this story, but if you do, send me a link and comment down below! I want to read it! Just give me credit too!

\----------------------------

Fin~

I said it would be bad! XD T>T sorry! Next chapter will be a happy ending.

Words: 4176

Thanks for reading.


	20. Fin~ Good ^^

I said I'd do a good and bad ending didn't I? Basically the same overall but a different ending.

Thanks for reading this! Armor Alata is wearing up above but she has no helmet on

NOT MY IMAGE

Alata's POV

\----------------------------------

Last chapter:

Nightmare smirks and nods as the cell doors open. As Nightmare and his gang go to retrieve their prisoners, they all start shouting my name and pleading. The two who have muzzles on are sobbing and both try to shout and scream my name. The fire elemental weakly tries to call out to me as well. I am so confused, my head hurts! I mumble, "Please! Just, stop yelling!" as I bury my face into master's leg and huddle there blocking out all the confusing loud sounds. Master pats my head and then Master hissed angrily, "Shut up!" and they all shriek in pain as they are shocked with collars. Master pets my head gently calming me down. I am shaking from all of the over stimulation. Master then says, "You know Nightmare, wouldn't it be more fun if they watched their friends die?" master chuckles at all of the prisoners horrified faces and Nightmare nods. He says, "Yes of course! Good idea."

I watch as Nightmare and his gang throw the others back into there cells and they all stare at me like I am their long lost puppy or something. Master tugs n my leash and says, "Come pet. We shall escort our guests to their rooms and prepare for tomorrow." I nod and eagerly follow behind Master and his guests and hear sobbing behind me. I don't feel any mercy. They are traitors and deserve to die!

\------------------------------------------------

The next day right before the execution Gaster POV

\------------------------------------------------

We we tortured all night by Nightmare's crew. Some of us are barely awake. Ink kept trying to tell them Killing Sans or any of the original Undertale characters would destroy the multiverse. No one heeded his warnings. Nightmare then said to him, making all of our hopes and dreams die out, "Well then it's a good thing you aren't to original originals." He laughs at our faces and says, "You are all outcodes! Your daughter Alata never existed before. Due to the humans resets your timeline glitched out and Alata was created. Your wife Gaster, died in the war in every single timeline, but yours. So if we kill you nothing will happen to the precious multiverse will be just fine without you. Including Outertale Sans, the Underswap freaks. My brother and Ink on the other hand we can't kill sadly, but we can keep you as our slaves!" Nightmare and his crew laughs at our horrified expressions and Error uses his strings to drag us out of the cells and line us up. Dream and Ink are forced into a separate portal which we can see is to a balcony where the King is shouting out things to a large jeering crowd. I don't see Alata.

The rest of us, myself, Grillby, Sans, Papyrus, Stretch, Blue, and Outer are all forced into a portal leading to a dimly lit hallway which seems to be right underneath the area we just saw before. Several guards from this AU and and part of Nightmare's crew which is Error, Horror, and Killer. We are forced against the wall, facing it and are forced to wait. We can now clearly hear what the king is saying.

He is saying, "CITIZENS OF MY KINGDOM! WE HAVE FOUND CRIMINAL SCUM IN OUR PRESENCE! THEY ARE TRAITORS TO THE CROWN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO TRAITORS?!"

The crowd shrieks and yells, "DEATH!" and the King says, "YES! DEATH! THEY WILL BE EXECUTED NOW THEN, BRING OUT THE TRAITORS AND I WILL LIST OUT THEIR CRIMES!"

That seemed to be our cue. It seems we won't get out of this one. We all struggle but Error's strings tighten and we are forced to walk out into the harsh light of the sun beating down on the arena. The arena is huge. It is similar to the Roman Colosseum from our AU. The floor is covered in coarse dirty sand and there is a wooden stage in the center of the arena. There is hooks for our chains on the stage and there is one for each of us. Seems they built this little stage just for us. The crowd begins to throw rotten fruits and rocks at us. They hurt! I block Sans from it as best I can hoping his HP won't get hurt.

We all struggle and thrash but it is no use. We can't move. All of our chains are tied down and we are rendered immobile. Nightmare's crew teleports back to the balcony where King Papyrus is. I still don't see Alata. The guards from this AU stand around the platform making sure we can't escape. The king the raises his hands and the jeering crowds get quiet. Tears are streaming down all of our faces and we know this is the end. Maybe Reaper Sans' brother will get our souls. For a painless death.

The King says in his booming harsh cold voice, "NOW! THESE MONSTERS HAVE COMMITTED CRIMES AGAINST THE CROWN! THEREFORE THEY HAVE COMMITTED CRIMES AGAINST THE COUNTRY!" The crowd roars in anger and goes silent again as the king raises his hands to speak again. I am slightly distracted by a flash of silver by the king's arm but he starts to speak again and my attention is jerked back to him. He says, "NOW! THE PUNISHMENT FOR THESE CRIMES IS DEATH! SO MY PET! KILL THEM!"

We all jerk back as Alata's figure jumps off the tall balcony and thuds to the ground, in a what would be considered, "heroic pose". She is wearing a very complex armor and has a fancy velvet red cape. The same colors as the King's outfit. Next to the king, leashed in a collar is the Sans of this AU. He looks like he was just beaten up and seems so be in pain. Papyrus yanks the leash closer and the Sans of this AU crawls over to his lap and Papyrus just crosses his legs and puts a hand on his chin and waits for our deaths. All with the biggest smuggest grin I have ever seen in my entire life.

But suddenly Sans shout out something, "HEY! I CHALLENGE YOUR SO CALLED PET TO A MAGIC DUEL OF HONOR! WINNER LIVES AND DECIDES WHAT TO DO WITH THE REST OF US AND YOUR PET!" The King looks startled, as does the crowd, Alata and Nightmare's crew. We all gasp and the King leans forward. He frowns angrily know if he says "No" ancient traditions will be broken the will ager his people. I smile with glee. He is trapped. I cackle and explain what Sans has done and the others grin. The King stands and says, "FINE!" Sans points directly at the King and says, "You're dead asshole." and the King bristles. Nightmare and the other eagerly watch as Alata draws the fighting ring and steps inside of it. Once you step out before the match ends, you dust. No matter you HP, DEF or skills. It is the same size as the arena, but a bit smaller. Alata stays at the edge of the ring and the King says to her, "READ THE RULES." She nods and summons a scroll. She read aloud, "Both contenders must agree to the fight, not killing blows during the fight, no help from outside of the battlefield, living or undead, magic is only allowed, so no un-magical weapons. And once one calls for mercy, the battle ends, unless the other is knocked unconscious. Any questions or changes to the rules, both must consent to rule changes?"

Sans shakes his head and says, "yeah, when are ya gonna take off the restraining collar? can't exactly do magic with it one." The Kings sighs and rolls his eyes as he gestures to a guard next to the platform. The guard yanks Sans down from the platform. He the removes all of Sans' restraints and sans shakes himself off. He then snaps his fingers and says, "ready freddy!" The Alata says, "I am ready as well." the guards step outside of the ring and The King says, "READY? BEGIN!" and the fight begins.

Alata hits heavy and hard, but Sans is fast! I have never seen him this fast, not even for ketchup. He was at one side of the ring and now is right next to Alata. Both his eyes glow blue and yellow and his fingers glow blue. He grips her head and she screams. He's doing it! He's resetting her memories! YES! We all cheer Sans and Alata sobs out, "Sans! I-I surrender!" and the King is seething. Nightmare and his crew look mad, but ready for a fight. 

The battle ground dispels and Alata is sobbing in Sans' arms. She cries, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" and Sans pats her back as they sink to the ground in a heap. Sans says, "yer all good kiddo. Little sis, it's good ta have ya back. You have another fight left in ya?" Her eyes blaze indigo and she nods. Sans grins, that horrible shit eating grin and says, "kay, do what I taught ya!" and she nods. She waves her hands and suddenly, we are free! Even Dream and Ink! All of our weapons are returned to us and we gather on the battlefield together. Alata smugly smirks at the king before waving teasingly goodbye and we teleport out of this horrible place, back home.

Sans closes the AU so they can never get back into our AU again. Unfortunately, Nightmare still can but I doubt he'll want to deal with not one but two fully trained judges (Alata and Sans). Once we are back home, Alata starts to sob. We all are heals by the healers who demanded to know what happened. Stories were shared and we finally are all back together. Our bonds renewed, stronger than ever.

\--------------------------------------------

Many years later

3rd POV

\---------------------------------------------

After many years, Alata had recovered as had the others. Multiple times a year they got together and shares stories, laughs, tears and news. No one had attacked the recently and things were going well. Alata had started to date a human boy by the name of Leo. He was part spider monster, so he would joke about being spider man, as he could climb walls and shoot webs. It was a running joke. Alata then tapped her glass with her fork and stood up with Leo as her side. She seemed excited and want to share some big news. 

Alata, who was in her skeletal form currently, as she was more comfortable in it, waited for quiet and the said happily, "Hey guys! So Leo and I have good news. One, well- we are getting married!" Everyone minus immediate family is shocked. Leo had proposed in Outertale under the river of stardust. Outer and Sans had gotten married a year ago themselves. Mettaton and Papyrus also got married but two years ago. Outer and Sans had helped Leo set up the magical night. Alata grinned as she says, "Also, we are gonna have a baby!" Gaster, Grillby and Sans all choked on their drinks and Papyrus shouted, "I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!" before promptly fainting and almost hitting his poor skull on the corner of the table, if Mettaton had not caught him.

Gaster gets up slowly, followed by Sans and Grillby who all were ready to kill Leo who was clammy and pale. Alata sighed and shook her head and said calmly, "Don't kill him. My baby needs their father ya know." and Gaster said, half in wingding half not, "Y⚐︎U 🕈︎I☹︎L 🏱︎A✡︎ F⚐︎R ❄︎H✌︎T!" and Sans, Grillby and Gaster chased the poor lad around the house. 

In the end Alata had twins. A boy and girl, both who had traits from her and Leo. Lato was the boy and Noto was the girl. They stuck with traditional font names at gaster's inciting. No complaints there from Leo or Alata.

After all this is the good ending, so no damaged husbands here! Hope you guys are satisfied!

Fin~

\--------------------------------------------

The end guys! Thanks for sticking with me until the end. Hope you liked. Leave some love, vote, follow/subscribe to me and share this around!

Words: 2054


End file.
